


Dark Star

by fatalanoxia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, nadalnieumiemwtagi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalanoxia/pseuds/fatalanoxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co jeśli pobyt Lokiego w Asgardzkim więzieniu niespodziewanie się skróci, a Tony Stark i jego radosna kompania superbohaterów z dziecięcych marzeń wpadnie w sam środek tego bajzlu?</p><p>Na horyzoncie przy okazji pojawi się ktoś z przeszłości, a sprawy jeszcze bardziej się skomplikują.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Sweet Prince

Loki się nudził.  
Nie.  
On się nie nudził.  
On był beznadziejnie znużony tym co się w koło niego działo, a gwoli szczerości i ścisłości oprócz regularnych zmian wartowników pilnujących jego i tak wzmocnionej celi, nie działo się nic.  
Miał dość.  
Kompletnie i definitywnie.  
Był cholernym Bogiem, Księciem Asgardu i prawowitym władcą Jotunheimu, a siedział w tej durnej celi za coś tak głupiego i mało ważnego jak napadnięcie na Midgardzkie miasto nazwane chyba Nowym Yorkiem, co, w jego mniemaniu nie było zbyt rozsądne bo przecież oczywistym był fakt, że niegdyś nowy York, w przyszłości, i to nie tak odległej, przestanie być takowym.  
Loki zawsze wiedział, że ludzie byli głupi i prości, czasami jednak nawet pomimo tego przekonania zadziwiała go ich bezmyślność.  
Mimo to, to właśnie tym nędznym, krótkowiecznym prostakom udało się doprowadzić go do stanu, w którym aktualnie się znajdował.  
Żałosne.  
Nawet to, że banda ludzi, z którymi walczył nosiła znamienite miano superbohaterów nie usprawiedliwiała jego sromotnej klęski.  
Nic nie usprawiedliwiało.  
Miał dość.  
Musi coś zmienić.  
Byle szybko, bo zwariuje.  
A może już był szalony?

***  
Był koniec maja, a na termometrze widniała zaskakująca nawet jak dla tego miesiąca temperatura dwudziestu siedmiu stopni Celsjusza, dlatego milioner, playboy i filantrop, krócej nazywany Tonym Starkiem aka po-prostu-Tonym, korzystając z wolnego popołudnia, które wywalczył u Pepper, wziął pod pachę składany leżak i shaker, w którym miał mrożoną kawę, a potem spokojnym krokiem udał się na jeden z wielkich tarasów, w które, przezornie zaopatrzył Stark Tower, powoli zmieniające się w Avengers Tower.  
Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie mu to przeszkadzało, z Brucem już chyba mogli zamówić sobie koszulki z nadrukiem #sciencebros, Natasha gotowała najlepiej na świecie, a jej gofry przyprawiały o łzy szczęścia największych kulinarnych ignorantów, Thor z kolei był jak chodząca stacja z kabaretem, a jego chorobliwie pozytywne nastawienie potrafiło zarazić nawet takich sceptyków czegokolwiek jak Coulson, co Tony osobiście uważał za niesamowity wyczyn.  
No, o ile nie nazywasz się Steve Rogers, bo dla niego jeden z głównych Agentów SHIELD byłby gotowy przebrnąć nawet przez maraton zawierający wszystkie odcinki Mody Na Sukces.  
W całej ich radosnej dysfunkcyjnej rodzinie był jeszcze Clint, który chyba wkurzał go najbardziej, ale mimo wszystko Stark darzył Burtona sympatią na tyle dużą, że do tej pory nie wykopał go za drzwi.  
Swoją drogą to momentami również był wielki wyczyn.

Tony dotarł na taras już dawno temu, bo słonce nad Manhattanem zaczynało już zachodzić, jednak jemu nie spieszyło się żeby wracać do środka.  
Siedział i myślał.  
Drapał za uszami kota, którego kiedyś przywlókł za sobą Clint, a futrzak przyjął się u nich na dobre.  
Nie sądził, że już kilka dni później w ich życiu pojawi się ktoś, kogo temat uznali za już dawno zażegnany i już nawet Thor nauczył się nie poruszać jego drażliwego tematu.


	2. Delilah

Frigga już dawno przestała do niego przychodzić, chyba był nie do zniesienia.  
Miewał humory i wahania nastroju.  
Był niebezpieczny, i nikt nie mógł tego w żaden sposób zakwestionować.   
Jedynym co trzymało go przy, na ile to było możliwe, zdrowych zmysłach były księgi, które matka, albo raczej kobieta, która go zaadoptowała, wysyłała mu regularnie drugiego dnia każdego następującego tygodnia.   
Tym razem nie było inaczej, nie minęła chwila dłuższa niż mrugnięcie oka, a przed jego zmęczonymi oczami pojawiły się cztery księgi, których Książę nie miał w planach nawet dotykać. Nie dzisiaj.  
Doceniał gest Królowej.  
Naprawdę.  
To ona była ostatnią, która próbowała dać mu jakąkolwiek szansę na odkupienie, bo chyba nadal widziała w nim tego małego Lokiego, który układał z Thorem puzzle i próbował uczyć brata prostych zaklęć.   
Thor.  
Jego brat.  
Przyszły król Asgardu.  
Kretyn, niedorajda i półmózg.   
Jak ten imbecyl miał zapanować nad władaniem tak istotnym ogniwem budowy świata, Laufeyson nie wiedział i w najbliższej przyszłości nie zapowiadało się, żeby zrozumiał fenomen swojego braciszka, blond królewny.   
A tymczasem on, być może jeden z najpotężniejszych magów jacy kiedykolwiek stąpali po tym zapyziałym świecie i jeden z największych umysłów dziejów, siedział tu, w tej durnej celi, po sufit zapchanej księgami, spod których nieśmiało wyzierały meble najwyższego sortu.  
W końcu cela dla Księcia musiała być królewska.  
Chyba tylko po to, żeby nieustannie przypominać mu jak nisko upadł i jak wielką porażkę poniósł tam, wtedy, w Midgardzie.   
Mijał kolejny dzień z wieczności jaką miała trwać jego kara, a Loki zrezygnowany leżał na swoim ulubionym szezlongu w kolorze ciemnego malachitu.   
On leżał, książki obok też leżały, a w pokoju mianowanym roboczo celą nie ruszało się chyba nawet powietrze.  
Nie żeby ta martwa i wszechobecna stagnacja go nie denerwowała, nie, doprowadzała go do obłędu, który powoli przeradzał się w permanentne szaleństwo.  
Nie mógł jednak w nieskończoność miotać przed siebie przedmiotami i krzyczeć, tak, że w Midgardzie pojawiały się niespodziewane trzęsienia ziemi, których mieszkańcy krainy nie byli w stanie wytłumaczyć w jakikolwiek logiczny i znany sobie sposób.  
Czas płyną, a martwa cisza doprowadziła czarnowłosego boga do stanu otępienia, a potem, w konsekwencji, snu.  
Nie lubił tego stanu, bo zawsze pierwszą i ostatnią rzeczą którą widział po zamknięciu oczu była non stop powtarzana scena z Midgardczykiem, Anthonym Starkiem, w roli głównej, a odtwarzane wydarzenie opiewa na moment w wieży Starka właśnie, dokładnie ten, w którym tamten przeszywa go wzrokiem swoich niesamowicie zawziętych i tajemniczych, ciemnych oczu, potem proponuje mu drinka, a na sam koniec w żaden, nawet najmniejszy sposób nie reaguje na kontrolę umysłu jaką Loki uparcie próbuje na nim zastosować.   
Non stop.  
Ciągle.  
Jakby w jego pięknej głowie ktoś postawił stary gramofon i igła zacięła się w jednym miejscu.  
Miał tego dość, szczególnie, że wielkimi krokami zbliżał się moment, w którym musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że Anthony Stark, Człowiek Z Żelaza niesamowicie go intrygował i jego osoba nie dawała jego umysłowi spokoju od kiedy widział go ostatnim razem.   
Kiedy to było?  
Wczoraj?  
Tydzień temu?  
Miesiąc, a może rok?  
A może Stark jest już stary albo nie żyje?  
Loki nie wiedział, bo dawno temu stracił rachubę czasu, a pomimo usilnych próśb, z niewiadomych powodów, nikt nie pozwalał mu trzymać tu kalendarza.  
Ani nawet notatnika.  
Może bali się, że wybije wartowników za pomocą papierowych kartek? Cholera wiedziała.   
Skoro mógł mieć księgi, czemu nie mógł pisać dziennika?  
Kolejna rzecz do już i tak niewyobrażalnie długiej listy tego, co doprowadzało go do szału, albo chociaż stanu zdenerwowania. 

Książę Asgardu rozbudził się na dobre kiedy małą chwilę później drzwi jego celi rozwarły się z niesamowitym hukiem, a wartownik stojący najbliżej framugi niechętnie rzucił do niego dwa niesamowicie ważne w tamtym momencie słowa.  
\- Masz gości.  
Loki zdziwił się niemiłosiernie, kiedy niemal od razu wyłapał nacisk jaki żandarm położył na drugie słowo, oraz to, że jego rzadcy goście nie zdarzyli mu się jeszcze nigdy w liczbie mnogiej.

***  
Tony właśnie zaliczał kolejną ze swoich pasjonujących randek z whisky i nową zbroją, kiedy Jarvis zaczął dość upierdliwie dawać mu do zrozumienia, że musi opuścić swój statek matkę i udać się na czternaste piętro, bo ktoś tam na niego czeka i pilnie muszą porozmawiać, a domniemany rozmówca nie chce wkraczać na jego teren, bo niby nie chce mu przeszkadzać.   
Bzdura.   
Nie żeby milioner nie narzekał i nie próbował polemizować.  
Nic z tego nie wyszło.  
Próbowaliście kiedyś kłócić się z maszyną? Nie?   
Lepiej dla was. Trochę zaoszczędzonych nerwów i czasu.  
Stark nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia i po kilku minutach kiedy jego własna prawie-sztuczna-inteligencja stała się już zbyt nachalna, zwlókł swój tyłek odziany w szare dresy z wygodnego krzesła, którego używał do pracy przy zbrojach, kiedy to spędzał w warsztacie jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu i zawlókł swoje zwłoki przychylnie nazywane ciałem do jednego z cudów techniki nazwanego kiedyś przez kogoś mądrego windą.   
Z racji na ulepszenia różnego rodzaju, które on sam wprowadził do mechanizmów, na nastym piętrze był w przeciągu trzech minut.  
Niemalże wypadł zza metalowych drzwi i zaczął podążać głównym holem w kierunku czegoś, co chyba samoistnie stało się Avengersowym miejscem schadzek i spotkań różnego rodzaju, a każdy inny nazwałby to po prostu salonem.   
Teraz nie mogło być inaczej, na wielkiej, czerwonej kanapie Clint i Natasha oglądali Hobbita, tłumacząc przy okazji Rogersowi działanie takich czarno-magicznych rzeczy jak komputerowe efekty specjalne.   
Bruce nie rzucił mu się w oczy, pewnie znowu poszedł się przejść, albo pracował nad czymś nowym.  
Największą uwagę przykuwał jednak Thor, niezdarnie próbujący opanować ekspres do kawy, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się pokonać przeszkodę w postaci wciśnięcia kilku opisanych guzików, zabrał parujący kubek i jakby spięty opadł na jeden z foteli, stojących po bokach kanapy.  
\- No więc? - Powiedział Tony, stając za plecami swoich towarzyszy broni i założył rękę na rękę. - Gdzie ta niesamowicie ważna persona dla której musiałem was zaszczycić swoją obecnością tutaj?  
\- To Thor. - Rzucił tylko przez ramię Clint jakby to była najprostsza rzecz świata i wrócił do przygód Drużyny Pierścienia.   
\- Chciał z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie wiedział jak. - Dodała tylko równie nieporuszona Romanoff, a w Starku jakby lekko się zagotowało, czemu Odinson nie mógł zwlec się na dół?  
\- A więc, Thor, co jest tak straszne że potrzebujesz świadków naszej rozmowy? - Tony wziął trzy głębokie wdechy i postanowił, że chociaż postara się nie nawrzeszczeć na księcia Asgardu.   
\- Anthony, przyjacielu, czy udasz się ze mną do Asgardu? - Zapytał Thor nieśmiało podnosząc swoją wielką blond głowę, a Starka jakby wgniotło w ziemię.


	3. I Found

\- Jasne.. - Rzucił sarkastycznie i bez przemyślenia teoretyczny geniusz, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Thor jak to miał w ogólnie pojętym zwyczaju, weźmie to na poważnie. Minęła dobra chwila, aż Stark uświadomił sobie, że na twarzy blond boga objawiła się niesamowita ulga, a on sam właśnie prawdopodobnie wplątał się w jakiś niezły bajzel.   
Gdyby nie to jedno durne ''jasne'' nie musiałby błagać Pepper na kolanach żeby odwołała wszystko, co mogło go dotyczyć w jakikolwiek sposób, wymagać jego obecności albo podpisu, przez przynajmniej kolejne trzy dni.  
Gdyby nie ono, nie musiałby wysłuchiwać bzdurnego wykładu o etykiecie panującej na Królewskim Dworze Wszechojca.   
Gdyby nie ono, nie spędziłby całego wieczora na wielkiej uczcie, zorganizowanej na cześć odwiedzin przyszłego króla, oraz jednego z Midgardzkich bohaterów, jak usłyszał o sobie Tony.  
No i gdyby nie ono, nie musiałby teraz odwiedzać razem z Thorem jego brata, którego, gdyby tylko miał możliwość czy okazję, zabiłby nawet długopisem albo obcasem od jednej z tych niebotycznie wysokich szpilek Virginii.   
Szczerze mówiąc, Tony nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć to, że ich prywatny Piorunochron postanowił nagle zobaczyć się z bratem po raz pierwszy od jego niezapomnianej wizyty na Manthattanie.   
Fakt faktem, Thor był zaślepiony miłością do Lokiego, jednak ostatnimi czasy jego temperament w zakresie tematu brata nieco przygasł i zarówno Tony, jak i cała reszta ich radosnej zgrai superbohaterów, powszechnie nazywana Avengers, miała już nadzieję, że temat Czarownika nie powróci, a on sam będzie zamknięty gdzieś w innym zakątku kosmosu i jego ewentualne uwolnienie będzie można datować na długo po śmierci każdego z nich.   
Tony postanowił sobie kiedyś, że nigdy przenigdy nie będzie już ulegać tym psim oczom boga piorunów.  
Jak widać nic z tego nie wyszło.  
Cholera.  
Czemu nie mogą już wrócić do Mid... na Ziemię, tak, żeby mógł schować się w swojej stalowo-szklanej jaskini z whisky w dłoni i masą projektów do zrealizowania?   
Nigdy więcej nie da się wrobić Thorowi w jakieś międzygalaktyczne wycieczki, i niech mu odetną roczny zapas alkoholu albo dadzą szlaban na przebywanie pracowni jeśli nie uda mu się utrzymać tego postanowienia.   
***  
Loki w pierwszym odruchu zerwał się z łóżka, kiedy jednak uświadomił sobie jak głupio się zachowuje, przybrał na twarz swoją zwyczajową cyniczną maskę i oparł się ramieniem o jeden ze zdobionych filarów, które nie wiedzieć czemu znajdowały się chyba w każdym możliwym pomieszczeniu Królewskiej Posiadłości.   
Nie dane mu było jednak dłużej rozprawiać nad szczegółami i zastosowaniami architektonicznymi, którymi posłużono się w budowie Zamku, bo przez otwarte lewe skrzydło wielkich drzwi do jego pokoju vel komnaty alias celi wtoczył się jego ukochany braciszek od serca , a zaraz za nim w polu jego widzenia pojawił się Anthony Stark.  
Anthony Stark.  
Loki kilkukrotnie zamrugał, przekonany, że ktoś robi sobie z niego perfidny żart, ale kiedy mimo wszelkich prób otrzeźwienia umysłu, obraz Starka nie chciał zniknął, ciemnowłosy Bóg powoli zaczął przyswajać fakt, że to nie halucynacja i to wszystko dzieje się jak najbardziej naprawdę.  
Na domiar złego, nie miał na sobie swojej zbroi Żelaznego Człowieka, ani nawet koszulki z zespołem, który udało mu się zapamiętać jako Black Sabbath, tylko typowo Asgardzkie odzienie, skórzane czarne spodnie dobrze dopasowane do jego postury i czerwono-złotą lnianą koszulę. Według jego własnej opinii, Midgardczyk wyglądał aż zbyt dobrze jak na przedstawiciela tych miernych ludzkich istot.   
Syn Laufeya powoli zaczynał układać sobie w głowie możliwe opcje dzięki którym Anthony (oraz jego brat, ale to mniej ważne), zawitał do jego celi, kiedy zauważył jego wzrok.  
Dokładnie taki sam jak w tysiącach scen, które mimowolnie odbyły się w jego głowie.  
Zimny, oceniający i krytyczny, a przy tym wszystkim jakby zadziorny i rzucający wyzwanie wszystkiemu, co napotka na swojej drodze.  
Loki nie wiedział że taka mieszanka jest możliwa, dopóki nie skonfrontował się ze Starkiem w tamtym nieszczęsnym drapaczu chmur, będącym własnością właśnie Anthonego.   
Bóg z przerażeniem stwierdził, że gdyby nie opanowanie ćwiczone przez wieki, pewnie właśnie by się zarumienił, albo zrobiłby jakąś mało taktowną rzecz właśnie tego rodzaju.  
Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo to nie było w jego stylu.  
Po raz kolejny przybrał na twarz obojętny wyraz, który doprawił nutką cierpiętniczej miny i przeszywającym na wskroś głosem, zainicjował nieuniknioną rozmowę.   
\- Witaj bracie. - Powiedział spokojnie, patrząc na blondyna, który szeptał coś do ucha Starkowi, co, mówiąc szczerze, nieszczególnie mu się spodobało. - Co cię sprowadza w moje skromne progi? - Laufeyson postanowił zgrabnie ominąć temat pojawienia się w jego celi Midgardczyka, którego, notabene, nigdy nie powinno tutaj być. Tyle jeszcze pamiętał z wielogodzinnych wykładów, słuchanych w dzieciństwie razem z Thorem, pamiętał też, że żmudną i nudną naukę Frigga zawsze tłumaczyła tymi samymi słowami, które po dziś dzień zapadły mu w pamięć ''od królewskich synów trzeba wymagać zarówno siły jak i wiedzy oraz mądrości''.   
Dobre sobie.  
\- Loki! Witaj. - W całym pomieszczeniu dosłownie zagrzmiał radosny głos Gromowładnego, który chyba ucieszył się, że to nie on musiał wychodzić z inicjatywą konwersacji. - Znasz już mojego towarzysza, Tonego Starka. - To mówiąc, wskazał na mężczyznę swoją wielką łapą, na której widniał skórzany, tłoczony karwasz, a Loki powoli skinął głową, dając znać, że pamięta kim jest drugi z przybyszy zakłócających jego nudną, codzienną egzystencję więźnia własnego domu.   
Loki nie czuł potrzeby odpowiadania bratu, jednak kiedy cisza zaczynała irytująco się przeciągać, postanowił ją przerwać i jak najszybciej przejść do meritum sprawy, z którą niezaprzeczalnie zjawiła się tutaj ta dziwaczna, dwuosobowa kompania.   
\- Tak, pamiętam, ostatnio kiedy się widzieliśmy Anthony zaproponował mi drinka, a chwilę potem jego przyjaciele, z tobą na czele bracie, wgnietli mnie w posadzkę. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie rozumiem twojej, a co dopiero jego obecności tutaj. Zechciałbyś mnie oświecić? - Kiedy Laufeyson przestał mówić, entuzjazm Thora odnośnie przyszłości ich spotkania jakby trochę przycichł, po chwili jednak powrócił, a blondyn zaczął mówić.   
\- No więc, bracie mój.. Rozmawiałem z Wszechojcem. O tobie. - W tym momencie Loki zaczął uważniej słuchać. - Doszliśmy razem do pewnych... wniosków. Udało się nawet uzyskać konsensus. - Ciemnowłosy bóg nigdy nie słyszał młodszego brata wypowiadającego się w ten sposób i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nie przypadkiem Stark ułożył mu wcześniej tą przemowę. - Zabieram cię do Midgardu! Zamieszkasz z nami!   
Kiedy Thor skończył mówić, parę rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie.  
W momencie, w którym z Gromowładnego bardzo widocznie zeszło całe napięcie, Loki nie wiedział czy powinien się rozpłakać, czy zacząć histerycznie śmiać.  
On mieszkający u Avengersów, z których każdy pewnie miał dla niego wymyśloną jak najbardziej kreatywną i bolesną śmierć, na jaką mógł się zdobyć.   
On mieszkający w Midgardzie.  
On mieszkający z Anthonym.  
Przecież to musiał być żart.   
\- Co, kurwa, takiego? - Loki usłyszał Starka, którego ton wyraźnie nakłaniał do dość daleko idącego wniosku, że był na granicy wybuchu wściekłości.   
Anthony ze swoim pytaniem wstrzelił się do jego jaźni dokładnie w momencie, kiedy w jego głowie formułowała się jakaś pobieżna myśl, która jednak została momentalnie wyparta przez jedno zdanie, które śmiało można było nazwać twierdzeniem.  
To nie Anthony układał przemowę dla Thora.


	4. Smile

Gdyby reakcję Starka dałoby się jakoś sensownie opisać, zapewne użyto by słów takich jak: niekontrolowany napad agresji, załamanie, złość, może nawet huragan, a na samym końcu, w swojej najprostszej formie, zwyczajne wkurwienie.   
Thor nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, bo nie takiego przebiegu całej sytuacji się spodziewał, fakt, miał wątpliwości co do tego, czy Tony od razu przystanie na jego propozycję, nie sądził jednak, że ciemnowłosy wpadnie w dziką furię i zacznie się zachowywać jak osaczone zwierze, krzycząc i miotając rękami we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach.   
Loki, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przybrał na smukłą twarz swój ulubiony wyraz obojętnej elegancji, a dla dopełnienia efektu podniósł lewą brew. Bóg nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale postać Anthonego wywoływała w nim niezdrowe wręcz zaciekawienie, nie był w stanie przewidzieć, co Midgardczyk zrobi jako następne, ani w żaden sposób nakreślić schematu jego postępowania.   
Byłby głupcem, gdyby nadal szedł w zaparte i nie chciał przyznać się przed sobą, że towarzysz jego brata faktycznie bardzo go fascynował.   
\- Co ty sobie, do chuja złotego wyobrażałeś, Thor? Że ten Wąż najpierw spróbuje rozpieprzyć naszą planetę, a potem my, jako dobrzy samarytanie przyjmiemy go pod swój, a nie, przepraszam, POD MÓJ, kurwa mać, zasrany, dach? Co jest z tobą nie tak, Odinson? Nie da się tego jakoś odwołać? Odpowiadaj mi do ciężkiej cholery! - Tony darł się i darłby pewnie w nieskończoność, gdyby nie opanowany głos, który uciął jego wrzask niemalże w połowie.  
\- Nie. - Wściekła twarz Starka zwróciła się w jego kierunku, a Laufeyson musiał przyznać, że nadal był cholernie przystojny, mimo to, nie dał się rozproszyć i kontynuował. - Skoro decyzja Wszechojca zapadła, nie ma już odwrotu, a my, jesteśmy na siebie skazani, Anthony. - Loki zakończył, kiedy Stark nadal tańczył lambadę z własnym oddechem balansując na krawędzi hiperwentylacji. Być może, chwała mu za to.  
***  
Następnego dnia, kiedy Starka cudem udało się doprowadzić do stanu teoretycznej stabilności emocjonalnej, wspólnie ustalono, że cała trójka, to jest, on sam, Thor i Rudolf, jak zaczął nazywać Lokiego, wyruszy do Midgardu jeszcze tego samego dnia, zanim zajdzie słońce.   
Nie żeby Tony nie był szczęśliwy z powodu takiego obrotu sprawy, miał dość Siedziby Nordyckich Bogów , a szerokie spektrum beznadziei roztaczające się wkoło niego, sprawiało, że miał ochotę tylko wrócić i paść twarzą w swoją własną poduszkę, w swoim własnym łóżku, w swoim własnym jeszcze-niby-Stark-Tower.   
Nie żeby powrót do domu nie powodował bólu głowy, a przemyślenia o reakcji reszty drużyny odnośnie nowego lokatora nie przysporzyły bezsennej nocy.  
Ciekawiło go, czy Clint nie przestrzeli któregoś dnia Lokiemu oka, albo jakiejś innej części ciała, na przykład lewego płuca albo prawej nerki. Tak o, dla zemsty, za kontrolę umysłu, którą tamten zaserwował mu ostatnim razem kiedy się widzieli.  
Inną opcją był Hulk rozrywający boga na części pierwsze, zostawiając za sobą rozwleczone flaki, kupę bałaganu i gniew Odyna.   
O, albo czy on sam nie straci cierpliwości i nie zamknie Trickstera w klatce, którą kiedyś sam zaprojektował, a w następstwie, zbudował.   
Chwilę trwało, zanim Stark dokopał się do tego dość istotnego szczegółu, ale w dalekich zakamarkach mózgu znalazł jeden dość ciekawy pozytyw zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Tony nie mógł się już doczekać miny Furyego, który dowiaduje się, że do dziennika lekcyjnego jego radosnej kompani gwiazd-bohaterów, którą sam skompletował, chcąc nie chcąc, musi zostać dopisany ich własny, prywatny, pierwszy ex-antagonista, który zapewne nadal chce zetrzeć Ziemię w pył.  
Czaaadzior.   
Pomimo, że Tony nadal był strasznie wkurwiony na Thora, musiał przyznać, że zapowiadał się dość ciekawy czas w ich wspólnym, Avengersowym współistnieniu.   
***  
Dosłownie parę godzin później, kiedy Natasha właśnie wstawiała do pieca porcję czekoladowych muffin, a Clint i Steve grali którąś już partię w WWE12, do ich wielkiego salonu, wkroczył Stark, z miną wielkiego nieszczęśliwca, a zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać o co chodzi, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie się przywitać, zza pleców Wynalazcy wypełzł Thor.  
A potem, jakby znikąd, pojawił się Loki. Omiótł całe pomieszczenie władczym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał wzrok przenikliwych oczu na, Tony mógłby przysiąc, tym samym miejscu, z którego jakiś czas temu zaproponował bogu drinka.   
Cała trójka Agentów, nagle jakby wrosła w podłogę, a cały ich ćwiczony przez lata profesjonalizm i opanowanie, wyparowały w jednej sekundzie. Pierwsza, z ogólnego zamroczenia wyrwała się Romanoff.  
\- Przepraszam cię bardzo Tony, ale co tu się właśnie dzieje?  
Stark musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że nie bardzo wiedział, dlatego pytanie kobiety zawisło w powietrzu i nie doczekało się żadnej wyraźnej odpowiedzi.

***  
Lokiemu było autentycznie niedobrze, na myśl o spędzeniu w tej żałosnej wieży najbliższego czasu w swoim życiu.   
Jakim cudem Thor przebłagał Ojca, żeby uwolnił go z zamknięcia - nie wiedział, a informacja ta nie była mu szczególnie potrzebna do szczęścia. Nie wiedział też, czy dziękować bratu, czy może zrzucić go z ostatniego piętra swojego nowego lokum, tylko po to, żeby pokazać swoje niezadowolenie z aktualnego położenia w jakim się znalazł.   
Kiedy tylko przekroczyli barierę dzielącą Asgard i Midgard, Loki zaczynał powoli żałować, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek się narodził, a teraz, kiedy przekroczył próg salonu Avengersów, i czujne oczy czwórki ludzi oraz jego brata śledziły każdy jego ruch i chyba kontrolowały nawet oddech, beznadzieja jaka ogarnęła jego samopoczucie osiągnęła apogeum i zdawać by się mogło, że fala z jaką nadpłynęła, bez problemu zatopiłaby TT Knock Nevis.   
Bóg ze wszystkich sił próbował zatuszować powoli wypełzające na jego szczupłą twarz zażenowanie. Okoliczności jednak nie sprzyjały dobrej grze aktorskiej, Loki czuł jak maski powoli opadają, a on sam, zadziwiając wszystkich, nawet siebie, skierował kroki w kierunku szerokiej kanapy i z żałosnym plaśnięciem opadł na sam jej środek.   
Kiedy tylko podniósł wzrok znad swoich skórzanych butów i przejechał nim powoli po wszystkich zebranych w ogromnym pokoju, widział w ich oczach tylko tyle, że nie tego spodziewali się po wielkim, strasznym, psychotycznym Lokim z zaburzeniami postrzegania świata.   
No cóż, różnie w życiu bywa.  
Zdziwił się jednak, że ani Romanoff, ani Burton, ani nawet Rogers nie zareagowali nawet w kilku procentach tak emocjonalnie jak Stark zaledwie dzień wcześniej. Szczerze mówić, Rosjanka wzruszyła tylko ramionami i wróciła do swoich ciastek, przelotnie patrząc na Starka wzrokiem ''porozmawiamy o tym później, kretynie'', a zarówno Kapitan Ameryka jak i Hawkeye chyba uznali, że sprawa sama wyjaśni się w swoim czasie i że dopóki Loki nie chce zatłuc ich kuchennymi nożami, tylko siedzi grzecznie na kanapie i wygląda jak siódme nieszczęście, nie ma co przejmować się na zapas.   
***  
Stark, nadal stojąc w drzwiach, nagle nabrał ochoty żeby wydrapać oczy swoim towarzyszom broni, którzy z taką lekkością przyjęli do siebie fakt, że nordycki bóg vel zniszczenie-Manthattanu właśnie klapnął sobie spokojnie na ich kanapę.   
Klapnął na ich kanapę.  
Loki, na ich kanapie.  
Spokojnie klapnął.  
Czy to nie było niedorzeczne?   
Tonemu zakręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru emocji i budującym się we wnętrzu poczuciu zdrady, a jedyne co wiedział w tamtym momencie, to to, że bezzwłocznie musiał się napić.


	5. Prisoner

Od kiedy Trickster opadł na skórzane obicie nie minęło wiele czasu, niewiele też zmieniło się w stanie rzeczowym i osobowym salonu, aż nagle powietrze przeszył zimny głos, użyty pierwszy raz od przybycia do wieży.  
\- Co TO jest? - Tony spojrzał na Lokiego, który z autentycznym przerażeniem wskazywał palcem na kota, który właśnie zszedł z kolan Clinta i zaczął obwąchiwać kostki boga.   
\- To, Reniferku, jest kotek, mieszka tu. - Iron Man postanowił zaspokoić ciekawość ciemnowłosego, przy okazji uznając jego niewiedzę za całkiem zabawną.   
\- Co TO robi? - Głos Lokiego jeszcze raz przeciął powietrze. Teraz kot, którego nikomu nie spieszyło się jakkolwiek nazywać, sadowił się na kolanach boga ocierając się o jego lewą dłoń, a już niewielką chwilę potem, zwierze wygodnie leżało na udach boga i głośno mruczało. Gdyby Stark miał galerię najbardziej pochrzanionych sytuacji swojego życia, zdjęcie z tego momentu zdecydowanie znalazłoby się w jej ścisłej czołówce.   
Pomimo upływu czasu, bóg nadal z konsternacją wpatrywał się w swoją nową futrzaną zmorę, która teraz ostentacyjnie przeciągała się, pokazując przy tym cztery śnieżnobiałe kły.   
Loki uznał kota za coś dziwnego, za jedno z tych stworzeń, które pomimo, że w jakiś sposób wydawały mu się piękne, a w ogólnym zamyśle mimo wszystko miały być drapieżnikami, nie miały określonego celu swojego życia.   
Zabić, zjeść, zasnąć, przeżyć.  
I tak bez końca.  
Dzień w dzień.  
Przecież takie życie nie mogło być czymś dobrym ani tym bardziej wartościowym w skali świata.  
Głownie martwiło i zadziwiało go jednak to ich dążenie jedynie do tak trywialnych rzeczy jak zaspokajanie potrzeb narzuconych przez naturę.  
To ten brak wyższego celu, według niego, był najstraszniejszą częścią egzystencji zwierząt. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w takiej sytuacji. Nawet nie chciał.   
Tak pusto mijające dni chyba podświadomie sprowadzały jego myśli na własne uwięzienie, na czas w celu i na to, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli się tak znieważyć, sprowadzając do rangi zwykłego złodzieja czy krętacza. 

***  
Tony nadał stał w progu i gapił się na Lokiego, kiedy dotarło do niego jak kretyńsko musiał wyglądać w zaistniałej sytuacji, szczególnie że królewskie rodzeństwo zdążyło rozejść się po salonie i tylko on został w swojej dawnej pozycji.   
Nie zastanawiając się długo, sam ze sobą zarządził taktyczny zwrot i odwracając się na pięcie skierował kroki ku swojemu własnemu pokojowi, bo przecież nie będzie cały dzień chodzić w tych idiotycznych Asgardzkich łachach.   
Wynalazca wciągnął na tyłek granatowy dres i koszulkę kupioną na którymś z koncertów AC/DC, a następnie, niemalże ciągnąc nogi po ziemi wszedł do windy, która, jak zawsze niezawodnie, zawiozła go do warsztatu.   
Jak dobrze być u siebie.   
Pomimo, że jego psycholog węszył u niego zaburzenia na tym tle, a Pepper dostawała nerwicy, Tony kochał swój warsztat, kochał to, że to miejsce było tylko jego, że miał tu spokój i że mógł się tutaj spełniać w każdy naukowo-mechaniczno-konstruktorski sposób jaki tylko chciał.  
To była taka jego własna Jaskinia Batmana.   
Tylko, że lepsza. W końcu była jego, a on był Stark, wszystko co było Stark, było najlepsze z możliwych.  
Ot, taka ogólnie życiowa zasada, która sprawdzała się zawsze i wszędzie. 

Tony próbował wrócić do projektu kolejnego ulepszenia repulsora w lewym ramieniu, jego myśli jednak uparcie nie chciały zebrać się wkoło zagadnienia, które Stark chciał dopracować.   
Iron Man po którejś już z kolei próbie powrotu do własnych zapisków i kawałków metalu bezładnie porozrzucanych na biurku, doszedł do wniosku, nie żeby bez żalu, że dzisiaj już nic z tego nie będzie.  
Tymże stwierdzeniem, sam sobie dał automatyczne zezwolenie na to, żeby faktycznie, tak jak myślał o tym jeszcze w salonie, napić się albo upić.   
Która z opcji będzie tą finalną, Stark jeszcze nie wiedział, dlatego podniósł swoje szanowne cztery litery z krzesła na kółkach i dopadł do małej chłodziarki, zapełnionej od góry do dołu wszelkiego rodzaju napojami, było tam wszystko, czego tylko mógł zachcieć, od zwykłej wody mineralnej, przez piwo z sygnaturą Motorhead, aż po różnego typu whisky.   
Żyć nie umierać, czy jakoś tak.   
Gdyby tak tylko odjąć parę życiowych dramatów, zaczynając od wieloletniej ignorancji ze strony ojca, na odpowiedzialności ratowania świata, Tony Stark pewnie powiedziałby, że jego życie jest jednym wielkim pasmem szczęścia, alkoholu, pieniędzy i półnagich tancerek.  
Nie żeby trzy ostatnie rzeczy nie towarzyszyły mu przez całą życiową drogę.   
Sądził jednak, że cena jaką płacił za życie takie, a nie inne, była duża, zdecydowanie za duża i Stark często zastanawiał sie co by było gdyby.   
Co gdyby Howard zajmował się nim tak jak powinien, a nie wylewał wieczne żale po utracie Kapitana Ameryki?  
Co gdyby nie był dziedzicem Stark Industries?  
Co gdyby był normalnym dzieciakiem, chodzącym do normalnej szkoły dla normalnych dzieciaków i mających wśród nich normalnych przyjaciół?  
Co gdyby na barkach jego i jego dysfunkcyjnej-pseudo-rodziny nie spoczywał los przyszłości Ameryki, albo i całej Ziemi?  
Co gdyby wszystko było inaczej?  
Co gdyby codziennie rano nie musiał toczyć ze sobą bitwy, czy warto dzisiaj wstawać, czy to może jednak dobry moment żeby rzucić wszystko w cholerę i zgłosić nieprzygotowanie do dalszej egzystencji?  
Nie, to wcale nie było tak, że pod całą tą otoczką perfekcji i poczucia humoru Tony skrywał całe lata żalu i krytych uczuć, nie, w ogóle.   
A mógł nie pić.   
To prawie zawsze się tak kończyło, Stark powinien był już to wiedzieć i teoretycznie wiedział.   
Wiedza jednak zazwyczaj przegrywała w starciu z tym cudownym, ale jakże krótkotrwałym stanem, w którym nie czuł nic, a po fali przemyśleń i życiowego rozgoryczenia, przychodziła nicość i obojętność.  
No, aż do czasu przyjścia niesamowitego, ścinającego z nóg kaca, objawiającego się od razu po przebudzeniu następnego dnia.   
***  
Loki był pewien, że Anthony jeszcze wróci do pomieszczenia, w którym zostawił go ze zgrają ludzi, która ewidentnie i perfidnie go ignorowała.  
Fakt faktem, Thor pobieżnie zaprosił go do oglądania z nimi czegoś, co miało nazywać się Pulp Fiction na niebotycznie wielkim, płaskim ekranie zawieszonym w centralnym punkcie ściany, naprzeciwko szerokiej kanapy. Laufeyson nie poczuł jednak szczególnej ochoty na oglądanie Midgardzkiego, dziwnego filmu z główną postacią niesamowicie podobną do Nicka Furyego.   
Czarnoskóry Agent nadał wytwarzał w jego umyśle lekką dozę niepokoju, a po tym, jak bóstwo uświadomiło sobie, że najprawdopodobniej będzie na jego łasce, bądź i niełasce, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zaśmiecać sobie głowy odniesieniami do jego osoby.   
Kiedy po kolejnych parunastu minutach kot jako ostatni znudził się jego towarzystwem i podreptał w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, Loki postanowił, że to dobry czas, żeby rozeznać się w terytorium.   
Nie wiedział tylko, czy faktycznie chciał poznać rozkład pomieszczeń, czy zlokalizować pozycję Anthonego.  
Nie wiedział też, czy chce wiedzieć.


	6. Ain’t It Fun

Loki, najciszej jak tylko umiał, już dobre dwadzieścia minut zwiedzał Stark Tower i jak do tej pory udało mu się zlokalizować tylko cztery z wielu sypialni i dwie łazienki, nie mówiąc już o eksploracji pozostałych pięter.   
Bóg chodził od okna do okna i patrzył z góry na Nowy York, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nikt nie uświadomił go, który, i czy w ogóle jakikolwiek, pokój został dla niego przeznaczony.   
Przez krótką chwilę, Loki chciał wrócić do wielkiego salonu i zapytać o informację któregoś z tam zgromadzonych, potem jednak, doszedł do wniosku, że to w końcu rezydencja Starka i to właśnie jego powinien poprosić o zakwaterowanie.   
Nie żeby robił to celowo, żeby tylko zobaczyć się z wynalazcą, a gdzie tam.  
Książę Asgardu skierował swoje powolne kroki ku windzie, mając nadzieję, że to co udało mu się podsłuchać o lokalizacji laboratorium Anthonego było prawdą.   
Niewielką chwilę później metalowe drzwi się rozwarły, a na ledowym wyświetlaczu raziła w oczy niebieska liczba -2.   
Loki niepewnie przestąpił próg do skąpanego w półmroku pomieszczenia, którego jedyny jasny punkt stanowiła lampka ustawiona na odległym biurku, a ciemnowłosy uznał, że to dobry punkt odniesienia i tam postanowił skierować swoje kroki.   
Kiedy tylko znalazł się przy szarym meblu, uderzył go intensywny zapach alkoholu połączonego ze smarem, którego aż dziw, że nie poczuł wcześniej. Nigdzie nie było jednak Starka, a Loki zaczynał obawiać się, że Człowiek Ze Stali zaraz wypadnie z jakiegoś zacienionego kąta i zdzieli go w czaszkę kluczem francuskim albo rękojeścią jakiegoś gigantycznego wkrętaka. Może i był bogiem, ale uderzenia mechaniczne bolały go tak samo jak śmiertelników, a wielki guz z tyłu głowy raczej nie był na liście rzeczy pożądanych.   
Loki tracił już nadzieję na kontakt ze Starkiem, kiedy nagle usłyszał jego głos dobiegający z ciemności. 

\- Bannnnnneeer, czy to ty? - Mętny głos Anthonego uderzył w bóstwo.   
\- Stark, co ty ze sobą zrobiłeś? - Ciemnowłosy rzucił swoją uwagę od niechcenia i przez ramię, w trzech krokach znajdując się przy fotelu, na którym prawie leżał Stark, a którego wcześniej nie zauważył.   
Wynalazca wyglądał jak uosobienie nieszczęścia z prawie pustą butelką po alkoholu w jednej ręce, włosami rozczochranymi jeszcze bardziej niż zawsze i na wpół zamkniętymi, zamglonymi oczami.   
Zanim Człowiek Ze Stali załapał, że ktoś nad nim stoi minęła spora chwila i Loki zaczynał mieć wątpliwości czy Anthony nadal żyje.   
\- Rogasiu? - Bóstwo westchnęło na to określenie, ale postanowiło nie komentować. - Czy to ty?   
\- A jak sądzisz, Stark?   
\- Sądzę, że nie wiem co ty tutaj tak właściwie robisz.   
Tony, nie do końca panując nad swoim ciałem i walcząc z okrutnie wredną grawitacją spróbował wstać. Nie zawsze jednak w życiu bywa lekko i przyjemnie, procenty wygrywały z każdym, niezależnie od budżetu czy pozycji i właśnie zostało mu to boleśnie przypomniane.   
Ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu, po walce z siłami wyższymi Starkowi udało się dźwignąć na łokcie, a potem wstać do pozycji prostej, urozmaiconej tylko ręką zaciśniętą na brzegu blatu.   
\- No więc, co ty tutaj właściwie robisz? - Powtórzył Tony z naciskiem, mimo, że wyartykułowanie tego zdania kosztowało go sporo skupienia i samozaparcia. Otuchy dodało mu też to, że kiedy był prawie na poziomie wzroku Lokiego, nie czuł się już tak bardzo mały i bezbronny. Swoją drogą, wynalazca był z siebie dumny, bo przewrócenie się o własne nogi w towarzystwie Laufeysona raczej byłoby dość krępujące i żałosne, zważywszy, że bóstwo zapewne należało do tych, którzy lubią wypomnieć tego typu sytuacje od czasu do czasu.   
\- Szukałem cię. - Odparł luźno wyższy mężczyzna przy okazji z rosnącym rozbawieniem obserwując powolnie myślącego Starka, któremu jakby zatarł się jakiś trybik w mózgu.  
\- A to ci niespodzianka. - Prychnął tamten w odpowiedzi, schylając się przy okazji do swojej życiodajnej lodówki i wyciągając z niej półtoralitrową butelkę wody, która jako jedyna mogła teraz ocalić jego nędzną duszę utopioną w wiadrze whisky. - A może coś konkretniej? Wiesz, to w końcu moja wieża, więc to nie dziwne, że szukałeś mnie akurat w niej, chociaż to dziwne, że tu jesteś, ale to nie moja wina i wiesz co, nadal nie wiem czemu się na to godzę, serio, przecież to niedorzeczne. Boże, dopomóż, nie, nie ty, ty jesteś tylko bożek, więc sobie daruj.   
\- STARK! - Podniesiony głos Lokiego przerwał bezsensowny słowotok, w który wpadł ww Stark. - Daruj mi tej pasjonującej przemowy, bo bełkoczesz jak stary pijak. - Tutaj Tony znowu ostentacyjnie prychnął, a bóstwo uznało, że to dobry moment, żeby przejść do meritum sprawy. - Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, który pokój mogę zająć.   
\- Am, okej, weź który ci się podoba. Byle nie któryś z zajętych, bo Nat byłaby w stanie urwać ci głowę przy kostkach za wstąpienie na jej terytorium. - Książę Asgardu potrzebował chwili, żeby przetrawić tą nagłą zmianę w postawie Anthonego, a potem uświadomić sobie, że powinien sam sobie zarządzić taktyczny odwrót.   
Loki ostatni raz spojrzał na Starka mając nadzieję napotkać jego spojrzenie, nie dane mu było jednak spełnienie prośby, bo miliarder opadł na obrotowy fotel przy biurku i podtrzymywał sobie głowę na dłoniach, wyglądając przy tym jakby chciał wyrwać sobie z głowy wszystkie włosy.   
Bóg z nieszczęśliwą miną ostatni raz spojrzał na laboratorium, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie dane mu zobaczyć je bez komentarzy Anthonego dającego do zrozumienia, że powinien się wynosić, a potem, kolejny już raz tego dnia, przekroczył próg windy i udał się na naste piętro.   
Pierwszym co zastał po otwarciu się metalowych drzwi, był kot imieniem Kot uważnie obserwujący cały hall. Loki postanowił, że musi jakoś nazwać to nieszczęsne zwierze, bo nie godziło się, żeby tak piękne stworzenie nie miało nawet własnego imienia.   
Niespełna piętnaście minut później, Książę Asgardu leżał już na wielkim łóżku w upatrzonym przez siebie pokoju, a kot-jeszcze-bez-imienia rozłożył się koło niego i momentalnie zasnął.  
Początkowo bóg nie chciał przyjmować do swojego tymczasowego azylu jakiegoś tam futrzaka, zwierzę jednak chodziło za nim krok w krok kiedy szukał odpowiedniej dla siebie sypialni, a potem, kiedy zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, zaczęło natarczywie napierać na drzwi dając Lokiemu do zrozumienia, że albo je wpuści, albo może pomarzyć o spokoju.   
Gdyby jeszcze chociaż tydzień wcześniej ktokolwiek powiedział mu, że za kilka dni będzie spokojnie leżał w swojej-prawie-własnej sypialni w wieży Anthonego Starka, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiał w jego laboratorium, a jeszcze jakiś czas wcześniej drużyna Avengers zaproponuje mu oglądanie razem filmu, pomyślałby, że rozmówca albo robi sobie z niego niezbyt śmieszny żart, albo że postradał zmysły.


	7. Dissolve Me

Brutalnie jasne promienie słoneczne padły na twarz ciemnowłosego bóstwa, tym samym jeszcze brutalniej wyrywając je z sennego letargu.  
Loki z niezadowoleniem uchylił powieki, a kiedy poczuł jak niemal palą mu się siatkówki, szybko zamknął oczy i dla bezpieczeństwa wcisnął twarz w poduszkę z jasnego jedwabiu, przez kobietę określonego zapewne jako ecru.   
Ten poranek zdecydowanie nie zapowiadał się jako jeden z tych szczególnie udanych, a o całej mocy tego stwierdzenia Trickster przekonał się, kiedy kot-nadal-Kot wbił mu pazury w odsłoniętą kostkę, a Loki mimowolnie syknął z bólu automatycznie zrywając się do siadu.  
\- Ty durny zwierzaku! Ja przyjmuję cię do siebie, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? Czy ty masz pojęcie z kim zadzierasz? - Kot patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych oczu, a wyraz jego pyszczka wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że całą tyradę ciemnowłosego ma głęboko w swoim kocim poważaniu.   
Loki na tą obrazę swojego, jak na tą chwilę wątpliwego, majestatu, prychnął pod nosem i ostatecznie podniósł się z miękkiego łóżka, w którym spokojnie mogłyby spać trzy osoby.   
Ciemne, już nieco przydługie włosy nieustannie opadały bogu na czoło kiedy imponująco ziewnął, przeciągnął się jak dzika puma, a potem stanął przy ścianie, która przynajmniej w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach wykonana była ze szkła. Laufeyson musiał sam przed sobą przyznać się do swojej wielkiej słabości, objawiającej się jako fascynacja do obserwowania Manhattanu.   
Wszystkie te tętniące życiem ulice, wszyscy zabiegani ludzie i ich przyziemne problemy, nawet każdy bezdomny pies, zdawały mu się intrygujące i skrajnie inne od tego, co znał z Asgardu, krainy piękna, ładu i wszechobecnego złota.   
Cała ta plątanina budynków, dróg i chodników, linii telefonicznych i prawie niewidocznych z tej wysokości ludzi, niemal mechanicznie nasunęła mu skojarzenie mrowiska.  
Zaraz potem odsunął je jednak, uświadamiając sobie, że egzystencja mrówek prawie stuprocentowo różni się od tej ludzkiej, a jedynym podobieństwem może być tylko wszechogarniający natłok różnego typu istot i to, że zarówno mrówki jak i ludzie mieli przed sobą wytyczone zadanie, a potem, nierzadko na ślepo, dążyli do ich wykonania.  
Oczywistym był fakt, że miejsce w którym się wychował było stokroć lepsze niż siedziba tych miernych istot, nazwanych ludźmi, nie mógł jednak opanować swojej niezdrowej fascynacji na ich punkcie, a Manhattan był miejscem kulminacyjnym dla całego jego zainteresowania Midgardem.  
Loki nie umiał w żaden sposób logicznie wyjaśnić tego faktu, istniał on jednak w jego głowie i dość wyraźnie zaznaczał swoje istnienie, dlatego musiał zdać sobie z niego sprawę, a po czasie, być może nawet zaakceptować.   
Bóg przyglądał się miastu, które właśnie zaczynało swój dzienny rytm, a Kot, któremu planował znaleźć imię już tego samego dnia, usadowił się koło jego nóg i w ślad za Lokim patrzył na poranny Nowy York.   
***  
Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, ale w zupełnie innej części Stark Tower, Tonyego obudził paskudny ból głowy, zmieszany z uczuciem w ustach, które śmiało można było porównywać do stężenia deszczów na Saharze.   
Stark wydał z siebie cierpiętniczy dźwięk usytuowany gdzieś pomiędzy jęknięciem, a westchnieniem i półprzytomny zwlókł się z łóżka, w którym, prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia jak się pojawił ani kiedy nastąpiła tajemnicza teleportacja.   
Wynalazca niepewnym krokiem doczłapał do szafki, na której stała duża butelka wody, przezornie zostawiona tam wcześniej, zapewne przez niego samego, a potem prawie panicznym ruchem wziął kilka, albo i kilkanaście, głębokich łyków zbawczego płynu.   
Kiedy pierwsze palące pragnienie zostało chociaż trochę zaspokojone, a nozdrza Tonyego wypełnił nieprzyjemny zapach wczorajszego ubrania i potu zmieszanego z alkoholem, mężczyzna bezzwłocznie zarządził samemu sobie natychmiastowy prysznic, a najlepiej dwa. Tak dla pewności.

Tony stał pod prysznicem już dobre kilkanaście minut, chyba mając nadzieję, że z każdą kolejną strugą gorącej wody spłyną z niego doświadczenia dnia wczorajszego, cały wieloletni żal i ogólne poczucie beznadziei, które kolejny już raz powoli zaczynało kiełkować gdzieś w głębi jego podświadomości.   
Według niego samego, był paradoksem.   
Według ludzi, playboy, filantrop, geniusz, etc etc, generalnie rzecz ujmując, człowiek silny, spokojny o swoje jutro i taki, który może mieć wszystko na skinienie, jeden z tych, którzy budzą się i zasypiają z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.   
Krótko mówiąc, człowiek szczęśliwy.  
Żaden z gapiów nie wiedział jednak o całej mrocznej stronie osobowości Tonyego, którą Stark starannie ukrywał pod cyniczną maską przybieraną codziennie rano od wielu, wielu lat.   
Kiedy tylko do Tonyego dotarło, że chyba wkracza na zbyt ciężkie tematy jak na godzinę dziewiątą dwadzieścia rano, kazał Jarvisowi zmienić temperaturę wody na przerażająco niską i teraz, otrzeźwiony i odświeżony, ale nadal niezbyt gotowy na starcie z nowym dniem, przemierzał jeden z niekończących się korytarzy Stark Tower. Szary dres i koszulka Aerosmith nie były co prawda specjalnie wystawne ani imponujące, uznał jednak, że to ani miejsce ani okazja, żeby się wygłupiać w kwestii stroju.   
Przecież ich gościem był TYLKO kolejny z książąt Asgardu.   
Nic nowego, to prawie jak każdy inny zwykły wtorek.

 

Dotarcie do głównego salonu połączonego z kuchnią, (bo aneksem kuchennym nie można było jej nazwać, głównie ze względu na rozmiar), nie zajęło wynalazcy wiele czasu i stał teraz nad ekspresem do kawy z miną wyrażającą absolutną miłość do kofeiny, a przy okazji i do zbawczego urządzenia. Czas oczekiwania na swoją czarną miłość dłużył mu się jednak niemiłosiernie, dlatego postanowił zrobić szybki przegląd osobowy pomieszczenia, tylko po to, żeby chwilę później uświadomić sobie, że jedyną osobą wstającą tak rano w ich dysfunkcyjnej rodzinie był Steve, który pewnie właśnie biegł trzecie okrążenie wokół Central Parku.   
Szczerze powiedziawszy, Tony mimo wszystko trochę podziwiał Kapitana za jego niegasnący entuzjazm i samodyscyplinę, bo jeśli on sam miałby codziennie przeżywać mordercze treningi tylko dla swojej własnej satysfakcji albo ze względu na idealistyczne przyrzeczenia złożone parędziesiąt lat temu, chyba najpierw poprosiłby Pepper o umówienie go do jakiegoś dobrego psychiatry.  
Albo najlepiej kilku, żeby potwierdzić diagnozę.   
***  
Loki po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że godzina pobudki superbohaterów zapewne jeszcze nie nastała i spokojnie może iść na poszukiwanie kawy, która jako jedna z niewielu Midgardzkich rzeczy znalazła sobie stałe miejsce bytu w Asgardzie i weszła tam do powszechnego użycia, a młody bóg bardzo szybko przekonał się o swojej miłości do naparu z ziaren kawowca, którego tak brakowało mu przez cały czas pobytu w swojej nieszczęsnej celi.   
Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy pierwszym co zarejestrował po przekroczeniu progu salonu, był Anthony Stark podtrzymujący się o blat i z wyraźnym ponagleniem gapiący się na ekspres.


	8. Bravado

Tony spodziewał się w swoim życiu wielu rzeczy.   
Naprawdę wielu.  
Na przykład kolejnego najazdu kosmitów, Coulsona mówiącego, że nowym członkiem ich drużyny zostaje Batman, albo tragicznej wiadomości, że jego ulubiona burgerownia splajtowała, nie spodziewał się jednak kiedykolwiek zobaczyć Lokiego w stanie, w którym znajdował się właśnie tutaj i właśnie teraz, w jego własnej, nie do końca prywatnej rezydencji.   
Bóg miał na sobie czarne spodnie od dresu i bluzkę z długim rękawem. Koloru górnej części garderoby Tony nie mógł do końca określić, bo mimo całej swojej męskości zdawał sobie sprawę, że nazwać ją po prostu zieloną, musiałoby być dość istotną profanacją.   
Nie dres jednak wywołał największe zdziwienie w Starku (chociaż prawdę mówiąc, zobaczyć Lokiego bez tej całej czarnej skóry na sobie, było dość ciekawą odmianą, która jeszcze nie dotarła do jego mózgu, nadal pozbawionego kofeinowego wspomagania). Głównie zdziwiła go twarz i jej otoczenie.   
Pod oczami, które mimo, że już przestały być zapuchnięte, Loki miał dość istotne sińce, w ciekawie fioletowym kolorze, nie wyglądało to jednak jakby się nie wyspał, tylko jakby tak już po prostu miał. Z tego co wiedział Tony, wyglądał podobnie kiedy ktoś próbował odstawić go od kawy na czas dłuższy niż dwanaście godzin.   
Parę centymetrów niżej, w samym centrum policzków, Człowiek Ze Stali mógł zobaczyć delikatny, już uciekający gdzieś daleko rumieniec, świadczący o wziętym niedawno gorącym prysznicu.  
Fakt ten potwierdzały też czarne włosy rozsypane w nieładzie na ramionach, z których końców powoli kapały krople wody, opadając przy okazji na czoło, wyglądały jakby ktoś zbyt długo ich nie przycinał.   
Gdyby nie ostry dźwięk oznajmiający, że jego czarna miłość właśnie został skończona, Tony pewnie dłużej ostentacyjnie gapiłby się na Lokiego, nie zważając na karcący wzrok tego drugiego. Chwilę później dotarło do niego jednak, że poprzedniego wieczora, ewentualnie nocy, raczej zbłaźnił się przed Laufesonem, dlatego żeby uniknąć niepotrzebnych wyrzutów sumienia, postanowił chociaż spróbować nawiązać konwersację, z tym milczącym i groźnie nieprzystępnym bóstwem na kofeinowym zjeździe.   
Swoją drogą, skąd Loki miał dresy, które jako udało mu się zidentyfikować jako Nike?   
\- Jak się spało, Rogasiu? - Pomimo wszystko samo w sobie imię przybysza nie chciało przejść Tonyemu przez gardło.   
\- Świetnie, dzięki że pytasz, Stark. - Rzucił tamten przez ramię i jakby od niechcenia podszedł do już wolnego ekspresu.  
Loki z miną znawcy przez chwilę patrzył na urządzenie z masą przycisków, tylko po to, żeby dojść do wniosku, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia jak chociażby włączyć tajemniczą maszynę tworzącą życiodajny ekstrakt. Nie był pewny, czy w Asgardzie korzystali z takich samych urządzeń, wiedział jednak, że nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego na oczy, a nawet jeśli w jego przybranej ojczyźnie używali tego typu automatów, służba zawsze wypełniała za niego zadanie pozyskania kofeiny.  
Gdyby nie zżerająca go od środka duma, Laufeyson pewnie poprosiłby Anthonyego o pomoc, nie leżało jednak w jego naturze prosić o pomoc kogokolwiek, a już szczególnie, jeśli tym kimś miał być jakiś głupi Midgardczyk.   
\- Masz jakiś problem z ekspresem? - Po pokoju potoczył się niechciany przez niego w tym momencie głos Starka, w którym zlokalizowana była taka ilość ironii, że Loki mimowolnie zaczynał być pod wrażeniem Starka.  
Nie żeby te nachalnie śniące mu się oczy nie miały w tym swojego udziału.  
***  
Dokładnie tydzień później, po usilnym i dość skomplikowanym procesie przekonania Lokiego do możliwości wytłumaczenia mu działania ekspresu, tostera i suszarki do włosów, Tony postanowił, że to koniec bawienia się w nianię dla zbłąkanych bogów i unikając wzroku kogokolwiek, zaszył się w pracowni, dając upust wszystkim sprzecznym emocjom zgromadzonym gdzieś z tyłu głowy przez cały ten dłużący się czas.  
Jeśli miał być sam ze sobą szczery, nadal nie był przekonany co do słuszności stanu osobowego Stark Tower. Fakt faktem, Loki zachowywał się nad wyraz spokojnie, od czasu do czasu racząc tylko kogoś jakąś kąśliwą uwagą o niższości ludzkiej rasy, albo spojrzeniem, którym można by z powodzeniem zamrozić samo centrum piekła.   
Największym szokiem dla Starka były jednak ukradkowo nawiązywane konwersacje Lokiego z Nataszą, które bóg i zabójczyni prowadzili coraz częściej. Tony nie wiedział o czym rozmawiają i nie miał też pewności, czy na tej wiedzy jakoś bardzo mu zależy, w końcu, czy psychiczne bóstwo i rosyjski superszpieg będą rozmawiać o tęczach i jednorożcach? Szczerze wątpił. Nie tematyka była jednak istotna, a sam fakt rozmów, które powoli zaczynały wyglądać jak spotkania przyjaciółek od serca i Tony zaczynał powoli niepokoić się o Wdowę.   
Stark przy okazji powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to z nim jest coś nie tak, czy może jednak cała reszta Avengers znajduje się pod jakąś zmyślną kontrolą umysłu, w końcu, cholera, pomimo, że wszyscy nadal krzywo patrzyli na Lokiego, a on nie tolerował w swoim bliskim otoczeniu nikogo poza Romanoff, jakim pieprzonym cudem było możliwe, że nadal nikt nikogo nie zabił, a Steve nawet raz zapytał Laufeysona czy chce z nimi pooglądać X Factora? Ten oczywiście, spojrzał na niego jak na kosmitę i taktycznie wycofał się do swojego pokoju, wołając przedtem kota, którego z Kota zdążył przechrzcić na Oriona, uznając, że to odpowiednie imię i od tamtego czasu uparcie wołając w ten sposób na futrzaka. Ku ogólnemu niezadowoleniu głownie ze strony Clinta, zwierzak jakby od razu nauczył się reagować na nowy alias i biegał wszędzie za Lokim, zupełnie tak jakby to on zajmował się nim od kiedy tylko przybył do wieży.   
Burton był jawnie urażony, postanowił jednak nie ranić swojej męskiej dumy i nie toczyć z Laufeysonem wojny domowej z powodu kota.   
Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, mógłby i nie czułby się z tym w jakikolwiek sposób źle. 

Kolejne trzy dni później, kiedy Tony znalazł w salonie Nataszę i Lokiego z kotem na kolanach, jedzących zapewne trzecią już tonę popcornu i oglądających wspólnie Harryego Pottera, zarządził sam sobie strategiczny odwrót do pracowni, z której notabene dopiero co wyszedł.   
Cała ta sprawa go dręczyła, a obecność Laufeysona nie dawała spokoju, trącając jego myśli niewidzialnym patykiem za każdym razem, kiedy próbował skupić się na wykresie mocy lewego ramienia albo parzeniu porannej kawy w stanie pół przytomności.   
Niewiele myśląc, Stark wyciągnął z chłodziarki kolejną butelkę z wysokoprocentowym płynem, zakładając sobie przy okazji mocne postanowienie, że jak tylko zbierze się do kupy ze swoimi emocjami i jutrzejszym kacem majaczącym na horyzoncie, koniecznie musi porozmawiać z Romanoff.  
Koniecznie.  
A potem porozmawia z Lokim.  
Być może.


	9. Desperado

Tony musiał poświęcić na swoje przedsięwzięcie sporo czasu i energii ale po kilkunastu prośbach i próbach udało mu się namówić Nataszę żeby odpuściła dzisiejszy popołudniowy trening z Clintem i poszła z nim na burgery do ich wspólnej ulubionej knajpy, do której udawali się zawsze kiedy mieli coś istotnego do obgadania.  
Fakt faktem kobietę przekonało dopiero to, że do oferty w lokalu wprowadzono frytki belgijskie, mimo wszystko jednak, Stark uznał że to jego własne małe zwycięstwo, a miłość Wdowy do fastfoodów pomogła mu tylko w nieznacznym stopniu.  
Jasne.  
Koniec końców wylądowali w rogu sali, każde po swojej stronie stołu i nieuchronnie zbliżał się czas otwartości emocjonalnej, której Tony tak długo i zawzięcie unikał, a wwiercające się w niego zielone spojrzenie Agentki zdecydowanie nie pomagało w zebraniu myśli tak, żeby utworzyły jakąkolwiek sensowną całość. Fakt, że był całkowicie i stuprocentowo trzeźwy też niezbyt pokrzepiał jego wątłe umiejętności w zakresie wyrażania uczuć. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że już zdecydowanie zbyt późno na odwrót, bo gdyby tylko spróbował zbyć Rosjankę, ta przywiązałaby go do krzesła w jego własnej piwnicy, a potem wyciągnęła wszystko własnymi metodami. Prawdę powiedziawszy, on sam też potrzebował tej rozmowy, ale to zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment żeby przyznawać się przed samym sobą do tego typu rzeczy.  
\- No więc, Nat... - Stark mimo wszystko się zawahał, tracąc z oczu ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę. - Co właściwie oznaczają twoje relacje z Lokim?  
\- Moje co? Tony czy ty siebie słyszysz? - W głosie Nataszy zabrzmiało szczere rozbawienie. - Brzmisz jak zazdrosna żona.  
\- Wcale nie brzmię jak zazdrosna żona! - Męska duma Starka właśnie przeżywała ciężkie chwile.  
\- A jednak. No, nieważne, abstrahując, moje, jak to nazwałeś, relacje z Lokim nie znaczą nic wielkiego. Loki u nas mieszka, a ja nie mam zamiaru źle się czuć we własnym salonie tylko po to, żeby móc rzucać mu wrogie spojrzenia. Każdy popełnia błędy i uwierz, że wiem co mówię. - Tony nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Rosjanka zabrzmiała bardzo nostalgicznie, jakby mówiąc dużo bardziej o sobie, niż o samym Asgardczyku. - Jesteśmy dorośli Tony, nie mówię, że macie od razu zostać przyjaciółmi, ale chociaż spróbuj nawiązać z nim jakikolwiek kontakt. No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie Stark, jestem całkowicie pewna tego co mówię i nie, nie jestem pod działaniem magii, przecież pamiętasz, że Loki nawet nie może jej używać.  
\- Mimo wszystko, wolę zapytać, jesteś pewna, że dobrze się czujesz? - Za to pytanie Tony oberwał mocnego kopniaka w kolano pod stołem, a potem chcąc nie chcąc musieli przerwać swoją uroczą wymianę zdań, bo przed ich nosami pojawiła się esencja czystej burgerowej perfekcji.  
***  
Loki przez cały swój przymusowy pobyt w Midgardzie wyrobił sobie zwyczaj snucia się bez celu po Nowojorskich plażach, które na jego szczęście miały od cholery kilometrów toteż nadal nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby musiał powtarzać dwa razy tą samą trasę.  
To Natasza pokazała mu ten sposób spędzania wolnego czasu, warunkując przy okazji jego swobodne przechadzki nieustannie włączonym lokalizatorem zatkniętym za pasek spodni. Z niewiadomych przyczyn Agentka naprawdę polubiła Lokiego, nie mogła jednak pozwolić żeby został całkowicie samopas puszczony między ludzi, w sam środek miasta. Gdyby coś się stało, nawet szkolenie w Red Roomie nie uchroniłoby jej przed plutonem egzekucyjnym SHIELDu.  
Sam bóg z kolei nie żeby był jakoś szczególnie zachwycony tym wszechobecnym nadzorem, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w jego obecnym położeniu nie ma zbyt wiele do gadania i jakakolwiek próba polemizowania może skończyć się z powrotem w Asgardzkiej celi, odnośnie której, notabene nadal zdarzało mu się mieć nocne koszmary.  
Laufeyson nadal momentami nie dowierzał w swoje cudowne ocalenie, a obojętność Starka na jego osobę tylko wzmagała ogólną frustrację bóstwa.  
No bo przecież, na Odyna, już nawet Banner przestał patrzeć na niego jakby wykradł mu roczny zapas valium. Nie żeby i tak nie miał całej szafki białych tabletek u siebie w pokoju. Tak, na wszelki wypadek.  
A Anthony? W zasadzie za każdym razem kiedy tylko Asgardczykowi udawało się złapać go w którymś z pomieszczeń, wynalazca udawał, że Loki nagle zamienia się w bezwonny i niewidoczny gaz, a potem znikał w tym swoim nieszczęsnym warsztacie, który pozostali Avengers nazywali w tajemnicy przed nim jaskinią lwa. Fakt faktem, Laufeyson zawsze mógł po prostu zjechać windą na piętro -3 i palić głupa dokładnie tak jak to zrobił pierwszej nocy w Midgardzie, po wewnętrznej bitwie doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sprawę.  
No i wymagałoby nadszarpnięcia jego wciąż chlubnie wysokiej dumy, a na to nie chciał zezwalać, nawet dla uważnego (i co ważniejsze, zainteresowanego) spojrzenia tych cholernych brązowych oczu Starka.  
***  
Kilka godzin później, już nie tak trzeźwy Tony postanowił znaleźć pokój Lokiego, przy okazji stwierdzając, że jeśli nie zbierze się do przełamywania lodów teraz, taka okazja może nie powtórzyć się już nigdy i cała ta sytuacja będzie się stawać coraz bardziej chora w swojej teoretycznej prostocie.  
W celu spełnienia swojego postanowienia, wynalazca aktualnie przemierzał korytarze Stark Tower, a powiedzieć, że robił to niepewnym krokiem, to zdecydowanie zbyt mało.  
Po kilku nieudanych podejściach i przypadkowym wpadnięciu na Stevea próbującego obsłużyć Twittera, Starkowi udało się dotrzeć pod odpowiednie drzwi, na których zdążyła pojawić się mała tabliczka z napisem: 

”Przemyśl, czy jesteś pewien faktu, że mam ochotę Cię widzieć.  
Loki."  
Całość, jak można było się spodziewać była napisana elegancką, wąską kursywą z powyciąganymi do góry i dołu literami.  
Przez niespełna trzeźwą głowę Człowieka Ze Stali przebiegła nutka zazdrości, niezbyt przyjaźnie wypominając mu jak wyglądają jego rękopisy, z którymi sam czasami miał problem jeśli chodziło o odcyfrowanie zawartości. No cóż, widocznie nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
Po chwili dość istotnego zawahania Stark opadł na drzwi niemal całym swoim ciężarem i nacisną klamkę, a kiedy ta z lekkością ustąpiła, nie wiedział czy bliżej mu do szczęścia czy do płaczu.  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się rozparty na łóżku Loki, ewidentnie skupiony na czytaniu opasłego tomiszcza w czarnej skórze i głaskaniu Oriona wyciągającego się pod dotykiem delikatnych palców boga.  
Kiedy do Satrka dotarło, że na nieprowokowaną uwagę nie ma co liczyć, zrobił pierwsze co przyszło mu do zamroczonej głowy i dość ostentacyjnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.  
Udało się.  
Wystarczyło kilka sekund, żeby jadowicie zielone oczy omiotły całą jego postać, a potem z bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem i czymś jakby na kształt rozdrażnienia zatrzymały się na twarzy intruza. Lewa brew podjechała do góry, a jedynym co kłamca zdołał z siebie wykrztusić przez dziwnie zaciśnięte gardło, było kilka krótkich słów.  
\- Anthony? Co ty tutaj robisz?


	10. Lose It

Tego dnia Loki ewidentnie nie miał ochoty na jakąkolwiek integrację społeczną, dlatego korzystając z nieobecności Starka i Nataszy, mając nadzieję że nikt nie będzie oczekiwał od niego raczej nic, zaszył się w pokoju z nordycką mitologią, mając w planie przybliżyć samemu sobie obraz Asgardu oczyma śmiertelników. Przebrnął już przez rozdziały o Tyrze, Freji i właśnie miał zaczynać akapit o swoich własnych, teoretycznych miłosnych podbojach i ich owocach, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciło zdecydowane zbyt głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.   
I naprawdę wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby niespodziewanym gościem nie okazał się cholerny Anthony Stark.   
Przecież jego w ogóle nie powinno być w wieży, prawda? Żeby potwierdzić swoją teorię bóg ukradkiem spojrzał w stronę zegarka stojącego na szafce nocnej. Migające cyferki bardzo wyraźnie i ostentacyjnie dały mu do zrozumienia, że jest dwudziesta druga osiemnaście i wynalazca faktycznie mógł już wrócić do jakby nie patrzeć, swojego własnego domu.   
Cholera.   
***  
Tony ani nie zniechęcony, ani też nie zachęcony wolnym krokiem doczłapał się do fotela stojącego niedaleko łóżka i niewiele myśląc zwalił się na niego jakby ważył co najmniej trzykrotnie więcej niż miał w dokumentacji medycznej SHIELDU, której skompletowanie wymusił na nim Fury dokładnie tego samego dnia, którego obudził się po kilkudniowej nieobecności i pierwszym co go spotkało po powrocie do żywych był ekstremalnie długi wywód o tym, że nawet nie znają jego grupy krwi i wszystko komplikuje się przez jego własną nieodpowiedzialność. Tak, stary, kochany Nick.  
Kiedy tylko Tony oderwał się od nachalnego wspomnienia, uświadomił sobie że nadal nie udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie Lokiego, dlatego po chwili zawahania zwrócił na niego oczy i dopiero kiedy dotarło do niego, że zobaczył i nadal widzi autentyczne zaciekawienie w oczach boga, podświadomie postanowił jednak nawiązać konwersację.   
\- Musimy pogadać... Loki. - W odpowiedzi bóg tylko prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową i nadal wyczekująco patrzył na wynalazcę i, oczywiście według Tonego, wyglądał zupełnie jak zaciekawiony dzieciak, wolał jednak nie uzewnętrzniać się ze swoją refleksją tylko dla swojego własnego zdrowia i ewentualnie życia. - No więc, tak myślałem, nie wiem czy może masz podobnie czy nie, ale mam nadzieję, że się zrozumiemy.. - W tym momencie Loki zanotował sobie, że Stark po alkoholu niesamowicie plącze się w słowach, o czym dawał mu właśnie świadectwo już dokładnie drugi raz od pojawienia się Asgardczyka w Midgardzie. - Bo wiesz, co ty na to, żebyśmy spróbowali się może.. no nie wiem, zaprzyjaźnić? Nie, zaprzyjaźnić to chyba może zbyt mocne słowo, zakol...  
\- Zgadzam się. - Laufeyson bez zastanowienia i chyba zbyt agresywnie wtrącił mu się w środek zdania, słowa, ewentualnie nawet sylaby. - Zgadzam się, Stark. - Dodał po chwili nieco łagodniej, widząc skonfundowany wyraz twarzy Anthonego, który mimo wszystko nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewał.   
Nie żeby wielki głaz właśnie nie spadł mu z serca gdzieś na samo dno Rowu Mariańskiego.   
***  
W tym samym momencie w kuchni Clint i Natasha, którzy właśnie skończyli nadrabiać odpuszczony popołudniowy trening ze zmęczeniem opadli na dwa barowe stołki i popijając truskawkowe szejki(?) wdali się między sobą w bardzo budującą, poważną i zdecydowanie dorosłą konwersację.   
\- Jak myślisz, ile czasu im zajmie zakopanie topora wojennego - Tu Clint sugestywnie zafalował brwiami - i padnięcie sobie w ramiona?   
\- Masz na myśli padnięcie sobie w ramiona jak przyjaciółki oglądające badziewny melodramat czy to drugie padnięcie sobie w ramiona? - Nat zgrabnie odparła pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- No nie wiem, nie wiem. - Oczywiście, że wiedział - Co ty na to, żeby dać im dwa tygodnie czasu, a potem zacząć węszyć? - Ze wzruszeniem ramion dokończył Clint nostalgicznie patrząc na kończącą się lodową przyjemność.   
\- Ja dałabym trzy, Loki chyba nie jest taki łatwy. - Burton nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia pod nosem. - No i, musimy doliczyć czas w którym obydwoje udają, że ''o-hej-on-wcale-mi-się-nie-podoba-wydaje-ci-się-Nat'', a potem ''że-niby-my-razem-w-łóżku?-nigdy-w-życiu''.   
Hawkeyowi nie pozostało nic innego jak tylko zgodzić się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką od zawsze na zawsze i poszukać dla nich jakiegoś dobrego filmu, którego nie widzieli jeszcze trzydzieści razy. Ostatecznie stanęło na Poszukiwaczach Zaginionej Arki, bo przecież znali tylko co drugą linijkę tekstu, a nie jego całość i wspólnie uznali, że to dobra pora żeby zapoznać się z zaginioną połową.   
***  
Dwa dni po ich rozmowie, Tony zauważył, że w towarzystwie boga jego osobie towarzyszą dziwne odczucia, których nie umiał przypisać do żadnego znajomego sobie stanu.  
Kolejne trzy dni później dotarło do niego jak ogłuszająco piękny i hipnotyzujący kolor mają tęczówki Lokiego.  
A jeszcze kolejne trzy dni później, kiedy czekał na parzącą się czarną miłość, z nieoczekiwanym zadziwieniem zauważył, że obecność Layfeysona stała się integralną częścią jego codzienności.   
***  
Loki siedział w obracającym się biurowym fotelu i obserwował Starka spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wynalazca chcąc nie chcąc musiał przystać na taką formę integracji, bo Laufeyson wyraził zdecydowaną chęć towarzyszenia mu w warsztacie przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas. Dzisiaj wypadł dzień nieszczęsnej ''kontroli'', jak zaczął nazywać wizyty Tony i mimo wszelkich chęci wynalazca miał zdecydowany problem ze skupieniem się na wykresie mocy i liczeniu potrzebnego mu przyspieszenia, a wszystko przez ciemnowłosego wyglądającego na fotelu zupełnie jak kot przyczajony do ataku na niczemu niewinną mysz.   
Rzecz jasna, nieszczęsny Tony chcąc nie chcąc został myszą, która na dodatek miała problem z zebraniem myśli kiedy tylko jej wzrok napotykał na swojej drodze samą postać Laufeysona. Te malachitowe oczy, niemal białą szyję, którą artysta określiłby mianem alabastrowej i rozsypane na ramionach włosy wysypujące się z niezdarnie zaplecionego warkocza tworzyły razem jakąś dziwną, fascynująca kompozycję, która podkręcała Starka na każdy możliwy sposób. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby kiedykolwiek się do tego przed sobą przyznał.   
No bo przecież cholera, bycie najsławniejszym playboyem zaraz po Hefnerze zobowiązywało. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tutaj o płeć Psotnika, tylko raczej o to, że z ogólnej obserwacji Tonyego wynikało iż Loki nie zalicza się do szerokiego grona ludzi ''w sam raz na raz''.   
Stark dość intensywnie zagapił się przed siebie przy okazji dotykając wierzchu dłoni rozgrzanej lutownicy, a jego pełne bólu nędzne wycie było chyba słychać aż na Long Island.   
\- Kurwaaaaaaaaaaaa... jego mać, Święta Matko Kofeino, każdy kto może mi pomóc... raaatunkuu... - Tony z przerażeniem gapił się na puchnące w zastraszającym tempie miejsce na skórze. Fakt faktem, nie raz nie dwa zdarzyło mu się poparzyć, teraz jednak ból w dłoni przebijał każdy poprzedni o przynajmniej kilka razy.  
\- Tak w sumie, to ja może mógłbym... - Niespodziewanie odezwał się Loki przy okazji powoli podnosząc się ze swojego fotela. Nie krył się przy tym z ironicznym uśmiechem, który mimo starań wypłyną mu na wargi. - Pokarz to, Anthony. - Bóg mógł ale nie musiał zauważyć delikatnego skrzywienia Starka na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia.   
Dosłownie parę sekund później Loki obejmował jego oparzoną dłoń swoją własną dając mu przy tym uczucie jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu w skórę jakiś cudownie chłodzący ekstrakt.   
A potem nad Starkiem władzę przejęła ta sama siła, która warunkowała dziwne odczucia względem Laufeysona i wynalazca nieznacznie unosząc się na palcach, wpił swoje usta w wargi boga.


	11. Rebel Yell

Tony nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jakim magicznym sposobem znalazł się razem z Lokim w jego własnej, prywatnej sypialni jednak dość wyraźnie miało to miejsce i nie żeby jakoś bardzo polemizował w związku z takim obrotem sprawy.   
Pierwszy szok po tym jak Laufeyson oddał pocałunek już dawno minął i teraz jedyne co się liczyło, to to któremu z nich uda się przejąć kontrolę i uzyskać dominację, a atmosferę podniecenia podsycał tylko fakt, że żaden z nich nie miał w planach odpuszczać.   
Chłodne jak lipcowa noc wargi Kłamcy błądziły gdzieś między ustami a szyją Starka, a on sam po raz pierwszy od lat nie wiedział co robić z rękoma.   
Jedyną sensowną rzeczą, która przyszła mu do głowy było wpakowanie dłoni pod koszulkę boga i oczekiwanie na jego reakcję, która, jak się potem okazało, była bardzo entuzjastyczna.   
***  
Pierwszym co zarejestrował Stark były zdecydowanie zbyt jasne promienie słoneczne zdradziecko palące mu oczy nawet pod naturalną zasłoną którą tworzyły zamknięte powieki.   
\- Jarvis, rolety.   
Z ust wynalazcy wypłynęła tylko krótka komenda, a kiedy w pomieszczeniu zapanował cudowny półmrok, Tony doszedł do wniosku, że bardzo kocha swoją SI.   
Nie dane mu było jednak długo cieszyć się swoim geniuszem, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że jest solidnie zaplątany w białą pościel, a czyjaś noga spoczywa na jego własnej i fakt ten zdecydowanie nie poprawiał jego statystyk jeśli chodziło o wygraną z kołdrą.   
Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu sklejenie wszystkich faktów w logiczną i przy okazji spójną całości, a konkluzja była co najmniej niespodziewana, dlatego postanowił sprawdzić czy się nie myli.  
Cholera.  
Nie mylił się.  
Nie dalej niż pół metra od niego leżał Loki z twarzą w poduszce, oddychając miarowo i sprawiając wrażenie najłagodniejszej istoty wszystkich wymiarów z włosami miękko rozsypanymi wkoło głowy wyglądającymi niemal jak niepokojąco ciemna aureola.   
Nie żeby Tony był jakoś specjalnie niezadowolony z przebiegu zdarzeń, pomimo wszystko jednak to, co właśnie widział zdało mu się najbardziej niespodziewaną rzeczą jaka tylko mogła się wydarzyć w jego nie-do-końca-pięknym-życiu miliardera i playboya w jednym.   
Szczerze mówiąc, podobało mu się to co widział, bo pomimo tego co niektórym mogło się wydawać, ogólna aparycja bóstwa nie należała do gatunku tych nieprzyjemnych dla oka.   
Znając życie, Tony pewnie jeszcze dłużej bezczelnie gapiłby się na Lokiego, gdyby nie fakt, że w pewnym momencie jedno oko Laufeysona uchyliło się i aktualnie Starka dosłownie pożerała niesamowita zieleń, która wyszła mu na spotkanie. Nie mógł jednak zostać bierny, ani pokazać skrępowania, bo to byłoby zdecydowanie nie w jego stylu, dlatego udając ekstremalnie wyluzowanego zagadnął,   
\- Jak się spało, Rogasiu?   
\- Nie najgorzej, Człowieku ze Stali. - Tony musiał na chwilę zatrzymać swoje procesy myślowe w tym miejscu z przemyśleniem, czy to zwyczajowa odpowiedź na "Rogasia" czy może zgrabnie użyta dwuznaczna aluzja. Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie znalazł satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, darował sobie to ciężkie przemyślenie, które spadło na jego nadal pół śpiącą głowę.   
W zamian za to, przywołał na twarz swój ulubiony cwaniacki uśmiech nr5 i kontynuował proces zagadywania zaspanego bóstwa.   
\- Wiesz co, jeśli mam być szczery, to nie było najgorzej. Co ty na to, żeby powtarzać to we wtorki, czwartki i niedziele albo wszystkie dni nielarzyste? - Fakt, że zwracał się w ten sposób do Lokiego, a temten nie próbował go zabić zaraz po tym, sam w sobie był interesującym doświadczeniem, a to że Laufeyson wydobył nogę spod kołdry i kopną go w kolano w geście, który chyba miał wyrazić jego święte oburzenie tą propozycją, tylko wzmagało efekt i podkreślało dziwność całej tej sytuacji.   
Ostatnim co Tony usłyszł z ust Lokiego tego poranka, już w drodze pod prysznic, było kilka krótkich słów, ewidentnie przepełnionych ukrywanym rozbawieniem  
\- Jesteś niedorzeczny, Anthony.   
***  
W kuchni Stark Tower Thor i Clint właśnie prowadzili otwartą wojnę na tempo jedzenia płatków, a Natasha dzielnie próbowała im sędziować, kiedy do pomieszczenia radosnyn krokiem niemal wparował Tony. Znowu miał na sobie szary dres i idąc naraz wycierał mokre włosy białym ręcznikiem.   
Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Nat i Clint wymieniają porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i już czuł w powietrzu, że para superszpiegów ma między sobą zakład do rozstrzygnięcia.   
\- Jak tam się mają moi ulubieni superbohaterowie? - Mimo wszystko powiedział Tony, który tego poranka był zdecydowanie w bardzo rozgadanym nastroju, jeśli tak można było nazwać to, co robił od rana. - A tak swoją drogą, ktoś wie gdzie jest Cap?   
\- Wyszedł jakąś godzinę temu ze zmartwioną miną, cholera wie co się stało. - Odpowiedział mu Hawkeye kiedy skończył przeżuwać ostatnią łyżkę płatków.   
Na odpowiedź, na szczęście i nieszczęście w jednym, nie musieli specjalnie długo czekać. Tony właśnie był w trakcie ustawiania automatu na kawę dla Lokiego, który przywlókł się do kuchni ku ogólnej radości ze strony Thora, a Natasha właśnie zagadywała Laufeysona odnośnie filmu, który oglądali razem kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy przez szerokie drzwi wyraźnie zasapany wpadł Steve.   
Wyglądał jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, blond włosy miał rozczochrane, a policzki zaczerwienione kiedy trzymając się blatu łapczywie łapał oddech. Gdy podniósł wzrok jedno spojrzenie na Czarną Wdowę wystarczyło, żeby rudowłosa agentka wiedziała o co chodzi i co prawdopodobnie się wydarzyło.   
\- Znalazłeś go. - Powiedział tylko, a Tony nie do końc wiedział czy to jeszcze bardziej pytanie czy raczej już stwierdzenie.   
Czterdzieści minut, od cholery pokrzepiających słów i kilka wyznań później Stark chociaż mniej więcej miał pojęcie co się w ogóle dzieje.   
Jak się okazało, jakiś czas wcześnej Nat i Cap wspólnie zaliczyli dość bliskie spotkanie z zaginionym najlepszym przyjacielem Stevea, jak się okazało, aktualną, śmiercionośną i cholernie niebezpieczną zabawką Hydry.   
Całość nie brzmiała optymistycznie szczególnie wtedy kiedy opowiadał ją bliski płaczu Kapitan Ameryka.   
Dowiedział się też, że od jakiegoś czasu Cap wręcz obsesyjnie szukał choćby najmniejszego śladu obecności przyjaciela, na przestrzeni lat nazwanego niezbyt chlubnie Zimowym Żołnierzem, a teraz, w końcu udało mu się znaleźć jakiś jego istotny ślad, który podobno miał go doprowadzić do Buckyego, jak nazywał go Rogers.   
Fakt faktem, początkowo Steve chciał pomocy tylko ze strony Natashy i nie krył zdumienia kiedy Tony zaproponował mu pomoc, wynalazcy wydało się jednak, że blondyn padnie na podłogę z wrażenia, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni usłyszeli głos Lokiego, o którego obecności zdążyli zapomnieć.   
\- Sądzę, że mógłbym pomóc.   
Cztery krótkie słowa wystarczyły, żeby Rogers zapałał do Laufeysona permanentną sympatią, a jak miało się potem okazać, wsparcie Lokiego okazało się kluczowe dla sprawy.   
Cholera, a zapowiadał się taki spokojny dzień.  
Przemknęło jeszcze tylko przez umysł Starka zanim razem z resztą drużyny Avengers uszczuplonej o Bannera, zabrał się za misję polowania na Zimowego Żołnierza.


	12. Violet Hill

Nie mogło być tak, że dzień dobroci Lokiego był nagły i nieprzemyślany. Cała sytuacja miała się dokładnie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni odwrotnie; Layfeyson znalazł w tym wszystkim możliwy profit. Od pewnego czasu gdzieś z tyłu głowy krążyło mu zmartwienie odnośnie zaufania Mścicieli. Fakt faktem, tylko Anthony jawnie wyrażał dezaprobatę odnośnie jego osoby, jednak ugruntowanie nowych relacji wydało mu się raczej istotne. Teraz, kiedy sprawy przybrały taki obrót, nie mógł dopuścić aby Stark zostawił go na lodzie. Zdecydowanie nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nadal nie do końca dotarło do niego, co wydarzyło się ubiegłej nocy, miał jednak świadomość, że gdyby był to pierwszy i ostatni raz, od razu śmiało mógłby popełnić samobójstwo.

Dlatego właśnie, Nordycki Bóg postanowił pomóc w szukaniu Barnesa, przy okazji zdając sobie sprawę, że leżenie w łóżku z książką pod ręką i Orionem na kolanach raczej nie jest odpowiednim scenariuszem dla reszty jego egzystencji. Jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą to ta opcja bardzo mu pasowała, nie mógł jednak doprowadzić swojego umysłu i fizyczności do totalnej degradacji.   
***  
Dokładnie cztery dni później, już drugą godzinę siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju próbując ustabilizować swoją sygnaturę magiczną, która przez to, że tak długo pozostawała nieużywana wypadła z rytmu i mogła wymknąć mu się spod kontroli. Fakt faktem Odyn zablokował część jego magicznych zdolności, nie odebrał mu jednak całej mocy, uszczuplił ją jedynie o zdolności, które w skrócie można by nazwać destrukcyjnymi. Na zegarze właśnie miała wybić trzecia w nocy, kiedy przy akompaniamencie kliknięcia zamka otworzyły się drzwi. Loki nie wiedział czy bardziej się cieszy, czy może jest zmartwiony kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Tony. Światło w pokoju paliło się na tyle mocno, że Laufeyson wyraźnie widział Starka, a powiedzieć, że tamten wyglądał na zmarnowanego i zmęczonego to raczej słabe słowa. Anthony znowu miał na sobie nisko opuszczone spodnie od dresu, zwykły czarny podkoszulek i wyglądał jakby zmiażdżył go huragan. Pod mocno zmrużonymi oczami miał dość rzucające się w oczy sińce, a włosy sterczały mu w każdym możliwym kierunku.   
Tony już drugi raz pojawił się u niego w tym stanie, dlatego nie zdziwił się kiedy wynalazca bez słowa podszedł do łóżka i rzucił się twarzą w poduszki, tylko po to, żeby po chwili położyć mu głowę na piersi i powiedzieć;  
\- Wiesz co, Reniferku? Znowu nie mogę spać.   
Z tego co Loki wiedział, Anthony nie mógł spać praktycznie zawsze, jednak niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Dziwił go jednak fakt, że Stark aż tak bardzo potrzebuje bliskość i ciepła, bo zawsze miał go za samowystarczalnego i raczej zamkniętego we wszelkich relacjach.  
Z pewnością nie uważał go jednak za kogoś, kto będzie przychodził do niego w środku nocy w poszukiwaniu możliwości zagłuszenia wewnętrznej pustki i złagodzenia wieloletniej bezsenności. 

Sam w sobie Tony z kolei nie do końca wiedział co myśleć o tej całej sytuacji. Z jednej strony, cholera, przecież Loki nadal pozostawał ich teoretycznym wrogiem, a to, że w akcie beznadziejnej słabości poszedł z nim do łóżka raczej nie powinien zmieniać jego stanowiska w tej sprawie, biorąc jednak pod uwagę drugą stronę medalu, sprawa przestawała być tak prosta i oczywista. Tony, mimo że nie do końca potrafił zidentyfikować i nazwać swoje uczucia, miał świadomość, że już wpadł po uszy. Sama obecność Laufeysona wprowadzała go w jakiś dziwny, błogi stan. Stark raczej nie należał do gatunku kochliwych i jeśli miał być sam przed sobą szczery, chyba nigdy w życiu w nikim szczerze się nie zakochał. Być może jego relacja z Pepper mogła do tego doprowadzić, wiedział jednak, że nie byłaby to ta słynna miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, a raczej wystudiowane wspólne życie, wyuczone przez lata partnerskiej współpracy na różnych frontach.   
Brak obycia w uczuciach niezbyt mu pomagał, dlatego doszedł do wniosku, że to ten moment, w którym idzie się na żywioł i robi to, co wydaje się słuszne.  
Dlatego właśnie leżał w łóżku Lokiego, dlatego też między nimi nie było zbyt wiele przestrzeni i dlatego raczej nie wydawało mu się, żeby robił coś nieodpowiedniego, bynajmniej nie wydawało mu się tak w tym momencie.   
Doszedł przy okazji do wniosku, że tym co będzie rano, pomartwi się jutro.  
***  
Jak miało się okazać już w niedalekiej przyszłości, znalezienie Zimowego Żołnierza, przez lata uznawanego za legendę albo ducha, nie było wcale takie proste. Pomimo, że Tony uruchomił wszystkie swoje zasoby infiltracyjne takie jak na przykład dostęp do praktycznie każdej kamery w Ameryce, Wdowa starała się dotrzeć do swoich starych znajomych, a Loki przeczesywał magią Europę ze szczególnym naciskiem na Niemcy i Rosję, Bucky nigdzie się nie pokazywał, a Steve wyraźnie zaczynał tracić nerwy. Wiedział, że robią wszystko, co było w ich mocy żeby odnaleźć najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu, która powróciła do niego nabijając mu kilkadziesiąt siniaków i której nie spodziewał się jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.   
W jednej z rozmów między Tonym a Lokim ten drugi przyznał, że Rogers zachowuje się jakby chciał oskalpować ich wszystkich swoją tarczą, a potem ewentualnie rozpłakać się nad ich ciałami. Stark nie miał prawa się nie zgodzić. Steve wyglądał jak siódme nieszczęście i poruszał się niemal tak nerwowo jak uwięzione w klatce dzikie zwierze. Legenda i chluba ameryki wydawał się nie dbać o nic, krążąc między siłownią i sypialnią, czasami z krótkimi postojami na kanapie w salonie.   
Starkowi kilka razy przeszło przez myśl zapytanie, czy Rogers w ogóle coś je.   
Prawdopodobnie gdyby Tony był lepiej obeznany w relacjach międzyludzkich, zauważyłby że Cap potrzebuje wsparcia, a on, jako jeden z jego najbliższych przyjaciół powinien mu go udzielić. Anthony Stark nie znał się jednak na czymś takim jak przyjaźń, dlatego po prostu usiadł koło Stevea na kanapie któregoś wieczoru, kiedy tamten bezwiednie gapił się na migający obraz telewizora i siedział z nim w ciszy, tylko po to, żeby po parunastu sekundach usłyszeć;  
\- Znajdźcie go.. Proszę. - Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że przy ostatnim słowie dość wyraźnie załamał mu się głos, a Tony wyczuwając nadchodzącą falę uczuć i widząc Wdowę w drzwiach, postanowił sprawdzić postępy, jakie być może wydarzyły się podczas jego nieobecności. 

Dosłownie kilka minut później siedział już na obrotowym fotelu, przed którym znajdowało się kilkanaście gigantycznych, dotykowych paneli, służących mu za coś w rodzaju centrum dowodzenia operacyjnego. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy usłyszał zamykające się drzwi windy, a chwilę potem poczuł wzrok Lokiego na karku.   
\- Masz coś nowego, Rogasiu?   
\- Ja nic, Barnes widocznie bardzo nie chce pojawiać się na Starym Kontynencie. Z resztą, raczej mu się nie dziwię.   
Ostatnie głoski wypowiedzi Lokiego nie zdążyły dobrze wybrzmieć i nadal wisiały gdzieś w przestrzeni, kiedy na jednym z ekranów pojawiły się czerwone komunikaty oznajmiające, że Zimowy Żołnierz właśnie został namierzony.


	13. Bleed The Freak

Na każdym kalendarzu nieubłaganie widniała data dwudziestego trzeciego sierpnia, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle, że od domniemanego pojawienia się Buckyego minęło już czternaście dni, pełne dwa tygodnie, a co za tym idzie około trzystu trzydziestu sześciu godzin.   
Śledzili Barnesa przez dokładnie siedemnaście godzin i czterdzieści trzy minuty, do momentu, w którym zgubił się gdzieś na granicy Rosji i Ukrainy, a oni nie mieli żadnych poszlak czy James dalej zagłębiał się w Ukrainę, czy postanowił jednak zawrócić na Białoruś. Ewentualnie gdziekolwiek indziej w całej wschodniej części europy. Prawdę mówiąc, Tony był skłonny uwierzyć nawet w scenariusz ucieczki do Azerbejdżanu, Armenii albo jeszcze innej cholery.   
Stark z pomocą Lokiego przekopywali wszystkie możliwe zasoby, nieustannie monitorując lotniska w Moskwie, Petersburgu, Kijowie i jeszcze kilku innych większych miast. Fakt faktem, Tony był święcie przekonany, że ktoś taki jak Zimowy Żołnierz raczej nie podróżuje spokojnie liniami drugiej klasy, świat jednak bywał dziwny, dlatego postanowił wziąć pod uwagę każdą z możliwych opcji.   
\- To bez sensu. - Tembr głosu Lokiego nagle wypełnił ciszę panującą w pracowni, kiedy Tony akurat wybierał kolejną płytę do odsłuchania.   
\- Co takiego, szukanie odpowiedniej muzyki? - Odparł luźno Stark nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad Get a Grip i Physical Graffiti. Prawda, Tony uwielbiał Black Sabbath i AC/DC niemal tak bardzo jak Jarvisa, postanowił jednak że mała zdrada nie zaszkodzi, dlatego teraz kolejną już minutę kontemplował nad wyborem pomiędzy Aerosmith i Led Zeppelin.   
\- Och, oczywiście, że nie to. - Głos Laufeysona nieco zmiękł i brzmiał teraz jak gdyby rozmawiał z niezbyt rozgarniętym siedmiolatkiem. (Nie żeby Tony czasami nie zachowywał się jak niezbyt rozgarnięty siedmiolatek, ale to już bez przesady.) - Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi, Anthony. Cała ta sprawa z Barnesem, to wszystko trwa już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Ten człowiek, o ile jeszcze można tak nazwać tę maszynkę do zabijania, jest doskonale wyszkolony i odnoszę wrażenie, że dopóki sam nie zechce zostać znalezionym, nie możemy zrobić raczej nic. Ani ja, ani ty.   
Tony doskonale to wiedział, a słowa Lokiego tylko utwierdziły go w swoim przekonaniu. Nie chciał jednak zawieźć Stevea, który po domniemanym alarmie zamknął się w sobie jeszcze bardziej niż ostatnio, a Starkowi wydawało się, że znowu jest tym samym nastolatkiem z Brooklynu, któremu wojna zniszczyła świat i o którym tyle razy opowiadał mu Howard, nie szczędząc przy tym pochwał i uwag, które w jego opinii Tony powinie wdrażać do swojego życia.   
O tak, wtedy Tony szczerze nie cierpiał osławionego Kapitana Ameryki, gwiazdy estrady i osoby, która zdominowała życie jego rodziny.  
A teraz, no cóż, właśnie pomagał temu samemu Kapitanowi Ameryce szukać jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wieloletniego współczesnego asasyna po praniu mózgu, a żeby ironii nie było zbyt mało, cały ten proces prowadził z cholernym Lokim Laufeysonem, co do którego zaczynał żywić coraz to silniejsze uczucia.  
Zrezygnowany Stark głośno, a przy tym dość ostentacyjnie westchnął i koniec końców umieścił płytę w odtwarzaczu. Sprzęt chwilę zastanawiał się, czy przyjąć nowy krążek, w ostateczności jednak po pomieszczeniu zaczęły płynąć pierwsze dźwięki Custard Pie.   
Wynalazca doszedł przy okazji do wniosku, że koniec na dzisiaj, dlatego ustawił komputery na automatyczny stan czuwania i ciężko opadł na kanapie koło Lokiego, który nieświadomie, bardzo delikatnie kiwał się w rytm muzyki. Na ten widok niezidentyfikowany półuśmiech wypłyną na wargi Starka, w końcu nie codziennie widywało się nordyckie bóstwa w dresie i związanych włosach, siedzące w podziemnym warsztacie i ewidentnie porwane przez jeden z klasyków muzyki.   
Tony zaczynał zastanawiać się jak opowiedzieć o tym widoku Clintowi tak, żeby Loki się nie dowiedział i całkiem przypadkiem go nie zabił.   
Fakt faktem, może i obecność Laufeysona była dziwna i nienaturalna, Stark zaczynał się jednak łapać na coraz cieplejszym myśleniu o jego osobie i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie brakowałoby mu teraz obecności Lokiego, gdyby tamten powrócił teraz do Asgardu, czy gdzie tam miał w planie spędzić resztę swojego niesamowicie długiego życia.   
***  
Natasha nie miała dobrych wspomnień związanych z Rosją. Tak, to tam się urodziła, nic więcej jednak nie łączyło jej z tym okropnym państwem, które zmieniło ją z wzorowego dziecka, w bezwzględnego szpiega, agenta, czy po prostu morderce. Romanoff sama nie wiedział do końca kim była i właśnie to pomagało jej zrozumieć Barnesa.  
To ona jako jedyna mogła zrozumieć chociaż namiastkę tego, co Bucky przeszedł pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami Hydry.   
Pamiętała dobrze, jak kula wystrzelona jego ręką rozorała jej biodro. Pamiętała też, jak bardzo wtedy rozkojarzyły ją jego oczy. Oczy, które przez jedną krótką chwilę prosiły o przebaczenie, o zrozumienie i pomoc. Cała ta sytuacja nie trwała dłużej niż kilka sekund, a spojrzenie Jamesa znowu było zimne jak lodowiec, przy czym nie wyrażało zupełnie nic.   
Nat nie była jednak ani głupia, ani co najważniejsze nie była wariatką, wiedziała co widziała i głownie tamten krótki moment dominował teraz jej potrzebę pomocy Zimowemu Żołnierzowi.   
Zrobiła już jednak wszystko co tylko mogła, pytała ludzi, zbierała dane, udało jej się nawet zdobyć kilka teczek dokumentacji Barnesa, teraz jednak, nawet ona i elitarni Avengersi nie wiedzieli co robić dalej i rozkładali ręce.   
Z braku lepszych zajęć, Wdowa zajmowała aktualnie miejsce w salonie Starka, jedną ręką mechanicznie głaszcząc jasne włosy Stevea, którego głowa spoczywała na jaj kolanach, a który tak bardzo potrzebował wsparcia, pomimo, że starał się udowodnić coś zupełnie innego.   
***  
Minęło trochę czasu, Tony nadal nie zaprzestawał poszukiwań, nie obejmowały one jednak już aż tak rozległego obszaru, Loki coraz bardziej aklimatyzował się w nowym otoczeniu, a Steve małymi kroczkami próbował ustabilizować się z powrotem w świecie żywych.   
Jakie było zdziwienie Starka, kiedy nagle wszystkie systemy zaczęły wyć, a na głównej kamerze pojawił się obraz, jakiego nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nigdy w życiu.   
Koszmarnie wyglądający Barnes, którego aparycja wskazywała na coś w stylu nieskończonej charakteryzacji do The Walking Dead, z niesamowitą zawziętością wpatrywał się w kamerę nad frontowymi drzwiami, a Tony mógł przysiąc, że widzi w nich prośbę o pomoc.   
Nie zastanawiając się wiele, Stark wypadł ze swojej pracowni prosto do salonu, w którym nie zastał nikogo oprócz Thora, który niezdarnie próbował obsłużyć kuchenkę i wydawało się jakby wszystkie wydarzenia odnośnie Barnesa były dla niego zbyt odległe, żeby w ogóle na nie spojrzeć.  
\- Hej, Thor, nie wiesz może, gdzie podziała się cała reszta?  
\- Och, jasne. - Jasne włosy zafalowały kiedy bóg szybko odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. - Cap dostał jakąś wiadomość, z tego co zauważyłem, raczej pilną, a potem razem z Wdową i Hawkeyem prawie pobiegli w kierunku windy. Czy to coś ważnego, mój przyjacielu? - Dodał jeszcze Gromowładny zanim powrócił do swojego chili con carne.   
\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Dzięki, Thor.  
Tony biegnąc do windy miał szczerą nadzieję, że Cap nie zdążył jeszcze zostać zabitym przez swojego niestabilnego, groźnego jak cholera przyjaciela z dawnych lat.


	14. Future Starts Slow

Bucky wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. W ewentualnym porywie nawet osiem.   
Kiedy tylko Tony dotarł na dół, jego oczom ukazało się coś, co zdecydowanie nie miało racji bytu i nie mieściło się w jego zmęczonej głowie.   
James po prostu stał i gapił się na Rogersa jak zgubiony szczeniak szukający pomocy. Steve z kolei wydawał się stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością i tępo, jakby nie dowierzając patrzył przed siebie, prosto w twarz Barnesa.   
Przy okazji w zasięgu wzroku Starka znaleźli się Clint i Natasha. Hawkeye niepewnie spoglądał na Zimowego Żołnierza, ewidentnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie wie co myśleć o dwóch zbłąkanych byłych wrogach pod ich dachem. Natasha z kolei patrzyła na Jamesa z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem w zielonych oczach, Tony jednak mógłby przysiąc że zauważył coś na kształt troski ukrytej gdzieś daleko za maską obojętności.   
Gdzie ta cała krew którą spodziewał się zobaczyć? Gdzie połamane drzewka naokoło? Gdzie, do ciężkiej cholery cokolwiek z przewidywanego zniszczenia?   
***  
Loki jak to miał w zwyczaju postanowił nie wtrącać się zbyt ostentacyjnie, dlatego nadal ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego w dłoni spokojnym krokiem wymaszerował z budynku śladem Starka, i teraz stał oparty ramieniem o framugę drzwi, obserwując przy okazji powolny rozwój wydarzeń.   
Prawdę mówiąc, nie do końca wiedział o co tyle szumu, fakt, szukali faceta od dłuższego czasu i podobno był koszmarnie niebezpieczny, jednak.. to, co teraz widział raczej nie przypominało tej osławionej w opowieściach Kapitana Ameryki maszynki do zabijania.   
Laufeyson widział raczej coś na kształt dziecka zgubionego w galerii handlowej, osoby, która pomimo że strasznie tego nie chce, musi prosić o pomoc, bo wykorzystała już wszystkie pozostałe opcje.   
Niejaki Barnes, jak zapamiętał Loki, wyglądał generalnie rzecz ujmując, po prostu źle. Przydługie włosy opadały mu na czoło, a pod niebieskimi oczami miał sino-brązowe cienie, zupełnie tak, jakby nie spał od bardzo długiego czasu. Prawdę mówiąc, bóg nie zdziwiłby się gdyby sprawy właśnie tak się miały.   
Po chwili Laufeyson zauważył też kilka małych obtarć i jedno większe, ewidentnie zadane celowo, gdzieś pomiędzy szczęką a uchem, zdecydowanie zrobione tak, żeby nie rzucało się w oczy.  
W opinii Lokiego, albo Barnes dawał sobie z kimś nawzajem po mordzie, albo był fanem ekstremalnego bdsm'u. Mimo wszystko jednak obstawił pierwszą z opcji.  
***  
Kiedy Steve w końcu wydobył z siebie głos, a potem zupełnie bez przemyślenia zaprosił Buckyego do środka, Tony miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok.   
Fakt faktem jego złość minimalnie opadła, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę w jak tragicznym stanie jest James, szczególnie, że postanowił poprosić o pomoc w ogóle i że postanowił poprosić o pomoc akurat ich.   
Nie dało się jednak zaprzeczyć, że osoba jego pokroju niezależnie od koneksji sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat, nie jest kimś kogo od tak zaprasza się na obiad albo kawę.   
Przy okazji Tony podświadomie odszukał dłoń Lokiego, który znalazł się gdzieś obok w tak-zwanym-międzyczasie i machinalnie zacisnął na niej palce w oczekiwaniu na zapewnienie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, Barnesowi nie odwali, wszyscy dożyją wieczora, a wieża nie zostanie zrównana z ziemią. Ku swojej uldze i zdumieniu, kątem oka zobaczył jak Laufeyson na chwilę unosi brwi w geście zdumienia nad tym nagłym okazaniem uczuć, a potem jednak decyduje się na odwzajemnienie gestu. Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a Tony poczuł jak szczupłe palce boga zaciskają się na jego własnych. Być może nie było to zbyt rozsądne z jego strony, ale Stark poczuł się odrobinę lepiej wiedząc, że jego własny, udomowiony psychopata jest gdzieś obok.   
Kilka chwil później, Rogers podtrzymując Barnesa wtoczył się do głównego holu wieży, a w ślad za nimi poszła cała reszta radosnej kompanii zebranej na dole.   
Z braku innych możliwości (no bo kto chciałby biec na trzynaste piętro schodami?), wszyscy zostali zmuszeni przez sytuację do stłoczenia się w windzie. Pomimo, że windy w Stark Tower nie należały do tych najmniejszych, kiedy do jednej z nich wpakowało się dwóch super żołnierzy, nordycki bóg, Stark z jego olbrzymim ego, najlepszy łucznik od czasów Robin Hooda i mistrzyni szpiegów, przestrzeni ewidentnie zaczęło brakować. W połowie drogi Clint zaczął rozważać ewentualny plan ratowania własnego życia, na wypadek gdyby Barnesowi i Lokiemu nagle postanowiło jednak odwalać i w tandemie zabiliby wszystko i wszystkich w swoim zasięgu. Zanim jednak do końca opracował ratunek, winda zatrzymała się odpowiednim piętrze, a on jako pierwszy wypadł z pudełka śmierci i łapiąc Natashę za nadgarstek pognał do kuchni, zupełnie jakby tam znajdowała się strefa bezpieczna od nieprzewidywalnych morderców.   
Być może odczucie tego typu było spowodowane obecnością Thora, który mimo swojej aparycji gigantycznego pluszowego misia, według Bartona w razie potrzeby ustawiłby towarzystwo do pionu.  
***  
Po dotarciu na miejsce, Barnes został zmuszony przez Stevea do wzięcia gorącego prysznica, a potem ktoś, prawdopodobnie Natasha, wcisnął mu w prawą dłoń kubek parującej herbaty z wielkim logiem Stark Industries na boku. Tony przy okazji zauważył, że facet ma na sobie jego dres i bluzę, dlatego postanowił że przy najbliższej okazji opieprzy za to Rogersa. Nie to jednak było w tej sytuacji najważniejsze, a fakt, że mieli jak najbardziej realnego Zimowego Żołnierza na kanapie w salonie.   
I pomyśleć, że jeszcze parę tygodni wcześniej Tony wzdrygał się na myśl o Lokim w swoim domu. 

\- Przepraszam. - Przez ciszę, która zapadła w międzyczasie przedarł się zachrypnięty głos, którego Stark zdecydowanie nie znał.   
\- Nie przepraszaj, Buck.. - Niemal wpadając mu w słowo odezwał się Steve, który był gdzieś pomiędzy stanami euforii i histerii przez cały czas od pojawienia się Jamesa parę godzin wcześniej.   
\- Nie. - Barnes jakby minimalnie agresywniej wciął się w wypowiedź Kapitana, a Tony poczuł jak siedząca koło niego Natasha momentalnie się spina. - Ja wiem, że nie powinno być. Uwierzcie, że gdybym tylko mógł, nie przychodziłbym. - Tym razem to Loki zwrócił uwagę na to, jak ostrożnie James dobiera słowa. - Po prostu, musiałem.   
Po tamtym wyznaniu Bucky nie odezwał się ani słowem do końca wieczoru, a Tony słyszał później przez ścianę stłumiony głos Rogersa, który ewidentnie robił wykład Jamesowi. Osobiście, Stark uznał to za dość nierozsądną taktykę zważywszy na stan ogólny Barnesa, postanowił jednak nie komentować. W zamian za to, kolejny już raz tego dnia chwycił Lokiego za dłoń postanawiając, że to był zdecydowanie zbyt stresujący dzień i już najwyższy czas rozładować emocje.


	15. Late Night

Zanim Barnes wyszedł z pokoju i wszedł w jakąkolwiek interakcję z kimś, kim nie byłby Steve, musiały minąć ponad trzy doby. Kiedy jednak w końcu postanowił chociaż minimalnie się uspołecznić, była mniej więcej druga trzydzieści w nocy, a jedynymi których zastał w olbrzymim salonie była Czarna Wdowa i ciemnowłosy facet, którego nikt mu nie przedstawił, ale zdawało się jakby jego imię zaczynało się bodajże na L. Prawdę mówiąc, z tego co zdążył się zorientować, kolejną osobą z zaburzonym rytmem dobowym był właściciel wieży, Stark, ten jednak podobno zazwyczaj zaszywał się gdzieś w warsztacie i tam spędzał większość wolnego czasu. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Buckyego bezwiednie pojawiła się myśl, że być może mógłby poprosić go o udoskonalenie swojego bionicznego ramienia, którego przez cały czas posiadania go czas mimo wszystko tak szczerze nienawidził. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł, ganiąc samego siebie i dochodząc do wniosku, że byłoby to ewidentne i jawne nadużycie z jego strony.  
James stawiał kroki po cichu, zupełnie jak skradający się kot, jak się jednak okazało, już samo to wystarczyło, żeby zwrócić uwagę rudowłosej kobiety, która aktualnie wyglądała bardziej jak instruktorka jogi, aniżeli zabójczyni na zlecenie.   
\- Cześć. - Ciepły głos rozlał się po otoczeniu, a Bucky potrzebował chwili żeby dotarło do niego, że przywitanie skierowane jest do niego. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem ktoś odezwał się do niego w tej sposób. Tak.. po prostu. Fakt, Steve bardzo się starał, jednak troska aż nazbyt przez niego przemawiała i momentami bywało to dość dezorientujące.   
\- Em, cześć. - Odparł w końcu James jakby niepewny brzmienia tego banalnego słowa w swoich ustach.  
\- Nie możesz spać? - Ruda zapytała niemal od razu, a Barnes zobaczył w jej twarzy zrozumienie. - Chodź, obejrzysz coś z nami, prawda Loki?   
\- Czemu nie. - Zdecydowanie od niechcenia rzucił ciemnowłosy facet i groźnie spojrzał na Buckyego, a kiedy Barnes speszony już chciał się wycofać, Loki (Boże, kto dał dziecku tak na imię?) dodał. - Nawet nie próbuj wybierać komedii romantycznych. Nienawidzę ich. 

Takim oto sposobem Zimowy Żołnierz, Czarna Wdowa i książę Asgardu skończyli oglądając Grę o Tron przez resztę nocy, przy okazji mieszając z błotem Stannisa Baratheona i Sansę Stark, a Loki uznał, że to on powinien dostać smoki, a nie jakaś durna blondynka, której fenomenu nie umiał pojąć. Kiedy jakiś czas później każde z nich udawało się w kierunku swojego pokoju słońce już wschodziło i Laufeyson dziękował losowi za szczelne zasłony w sypialni. 

Kiedy Bucky z głową napełnioną intrygami Westeros stawiał kroki w odpowiednim kierunku, w jego zmęczonym umyśle działo się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele jak na godzinę, którą wskazywały ledowe cyferki budzika.   
Z jednej strony był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że tego felernego dnia postanowił chwycić się swojej ostatniej deski ratunku i przyjść właśnie tutaj, bo już od dawna nie czuł się tak.. dobrze. Nie chciał się jednak narzucać, a budowanie relacji raczej nie było jego mocną stroną po tylu latach praktycznie w samotności.   
Z drugiej strony jednak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że granica między Buckym Barnesem, a Zimowym Żołnierzem jest naprawdę cienka, i dosłownie kilka nieostrożnych zachowań albo odpowiednich słów może zupełnie ją zatrzeć, albo wręcz pozbyć się tego kim był on jako on, a nie jako sowiecka maszyna do likwidacji przeciwników wszelkiej maści.   
HYDRA... uciekł im. Po tylu latach udało mu się zmobilizować umysł na tyle, żeby nie dać go sobie wyprać do końca kolejny raz. Fakt faktem, udało mu się zapamiętać tylko twarz i dopasować do niej imię, to jednak wystarczyło. Chwycił się wspomnienia Steva Rogersa jak liny ratunkowej i dzięki niemu udało mu się odbić od dna.   
Jeszcze niedawno nawet nie przypuszczałby, że zamiast w szarym, zimnym i zdecydowanie obcym nawet po takim czasie, pokoju, będzie mieszkał, no, tutaj. Dom Starka i Avengers robił zdecydowane wrażenie na części jego osobowości, która mimo wszystko pozostała gdzieś w przedwojennych czasach na Brooklynie.   
***  
Tony swoim normalnym obyczajem pracował do rana, tym konkretnym razem akurat zajmując się czymś innym niż tylko zaopatrywanie zbroi w nowe systemy albo konfiguracją ustawień Jarvisa, chociaż miał wątpliwości czy jego SI może być jeszcze bardziej genialny i błyskotliwy.  
Stark przeszukiwał wszystkie, te dostępne i te niedostępne również, bazy danych na świecie w poszukiwaniu informacji o Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie interesowało go czym zajmował się ten facet w przeszłości. Nikt z obecnych w jego domu nie był święty, a Nat o podobnej do Barnesa historii była prywatnie jedną z najlepszych osób, które dane mu było kiedykolwiek spotkać. Różnie bywało, a Tony doskonale wiedział, że nie zawsze wszystko w życiu zależy od naszych własnych decyzji. On sam, gdyby tylko mógł, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dopuściłby do wielu zdarzeń ze swojej przeszłości.   
Tonyego bardzo interesowało to całe metalowe ramie. Czym było i jakim cudem udało się je utrzymać w tak idealnym stanie tyle lat, jakie rozwiązania techniczne zastosowano, kto był głównym inżynierem, czy ma jakieś inne prace tego typu... wszystko. Stark chciał wiedzieć wszystko na temat bionicznej kończyny i nie był pewien czy to jeszcze nauka czy niezdrowe podniecenie z jego strony.  
Cokolwiek by to nie było, momentalnie wygasło kiedy na ostatecznym projekcie metalowego ramienia znalezionym parę sekund wcześniej, udało mu się doczytać tak cholernie dobrze znane mu imię i nazwisko.  
Elegancka kursywa była niemal identyczna jak na wszystkich dokumentach z młodości Tonyego, a ostatnie k miało charakterystycznie wygiętą nóżkę.  
Podpis Howarda Starka wydawał się szyderczo śmiać mu w twarz.   
***  
Kiedy Loki w końcu doczłapał się do pokoju Tonyego, jego właściciel leżał na łóżku na wznak i zaczerwienionymi oczami gapił się w sufit. Zasłony były zaciągnięte tak szczelnie, że równie dobrze mógłby być to środek nocy, Loki wiedział jednak, że dochodziła szósta i jeżeli Stark teraz nie pracował ani nie spał, coś musiało się wydarzyć. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, przezornie nie komentując i oczekując, aż Tony sam wpadnie na pomysł podzielenia się z nim tym, co zaszło. Z tego czego Laufeyson zdążył się dowiedzieć przez czas mieszkania w Tower, to fakt, że Stark nigdy nie zwierzał się na siłę i nigdy na prośbę, dlatego czas był kluczem.   
Loki podszedł do łóżka i w jednym płynnym ruchu położył się obok Tonyego, a do jego nozdrzy niemal błyskawicznie napłynął tępy zapach alkoholu i czegoś nienamacalnego, jakby żalu, który ewidentnie kotłował się gdzieś pod splątanymi włosami wynalazcy.   
\- Wiesz co, Rogasiu.. - Tony niespodziewanie szybko wydobył z siebie głos, a Loki niemal czuł jak ciężko przychodzi mu wypowiedzenie każdego słowa. - Jak to możliwe, że ktoś, kto nie żyje od lat, nadal jest w stanie tak cholernie mnie zawieść?   
Laufeyson nie wiedział, dlatego przyciągnął do siebie wynalazce i objął go w uspokajającym geście. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się chociaż kilku słów wyjaśnienia, jednak niewielką chwilę potem słyszał już tylko miarowy oddech Starka.  
Po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że wyjaśnienia zdąży jeszcze zdobyć, a te kilka godzin snu, które Anthony wyrwie z doby, będą bezcenne.


	16. Superpowerless

Tony przez sen coraz mocniej, niemal boleśnie zaciskał dłonie na koszulce Lokiego, a tamten obudzony już dobrą chwilę wcześniej, znowu zaczynał się martwić. W jego opinii, przed pojawieniem się tego całego Barnesa Anthonyemu zaczynało się poprawiać, spał lepiej, mniej pił, wydawał się bardziej żywy, był zupełnie takim, jakim powinien być, takim jakim widział go cały zewnętrzny świat i promowały media. Teraz jednak, Laufeysonowi wydawało się, jakby Stark cofnął się do początku albo i dalej, krócej mówiąc, zaliczył totalny regres.   
Swoją drogą, gdyby ktoś jeszcze kilka miesięcy, ba, może nawet tygodni temu powiedział mu, że będzie mieszkał w Midgardzie i będzie tak martwił się o jednego z mieszkańców ziemskiej krainy, prawdopodobnie zapytałby minionego osobnika czy przypadkiem nie spadł z łóżka i nie uderzył się w głowę, zaburzając przy okazji zdolności oceny sytuacji i logicznego myślenia.   
I nie żeby ta myśl przemknęła mu gdzieś w podświadomości już któryś raz z rzędu.  
Jak się jednak okazało, życie lubiło zażartować nawet z osób takich jak Psotnik sam w sobie, a on nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie czuje się urażony takim obrotem sprawy. Z drugiej jednak strony teraz, kiedy leżał z Anthonym w miękkim łóżku i wdychał idealnie niebanalny zapach Starka, był bardziej niż wdzięczny losowi za taki rozwój wypadków. W jego opinii brzmiało to strasznie patetycznie, ale musiał przyznać, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak Tony, ani chociaż nawet w najmniejszym stopniu kogoś tak interesującego, zajmującego i irytującego zarazem. W jednym (a konkretniej trzech) słowie, kogoś tak idealnego dla niego.   
***  
Zanim Tony rozchylił powieki nie minęło znowu aż tak dużo czasu, bo kiedy tylko wyostrzyło mu się pole widzenia, wynalazca stwierdził, że boleśnie czerwone, ledowe cyferki na budziku pokazywały dopiero (albo aż) jedenastą trzydzieści siedem. Lokiego nie było w zasięgu wzroku, a wygnieciona pościel nie należała do najwygodniejszych na świecie, dlatego Tony męczony dziwnym, moralnym kacem wyplątał się z kołdry i postanowił udawać, że wcale nie dowiedział się czegoś, co zrujnowało mu postrzegania świata i pochłonęło resztki wiary pokładanej w swojego ojca.  
Nie dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut zajęło mu doprowadzenie się do stanu ogólnej używalności i zawleczenie się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu kofeiny. Według Starka, każdy, nawet największy kryzys można było zażegnać albo chociaż załagodzić jej zbawiennym wpływem, dlatego właśnie kawa spełniała tak istotną rolę w jego życiu. Kiedy jednak w końcu doczłapał się do kuchni, jego oczom ukazał się widok rodem z najgorszych koszmarów.   
Zimowy Żołnierz z wyraźnie zirytowaną miną próbował wydusić z automatu kawę, a ten jakby na złość postanowił nie odpowiadać. Tonyemu przez myśl przemknęło, że chyba powiesi na nim obrazkową instrukcję obsługi, w razie, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś przyszło mu gościć zbłąkanych bogów albo dwudziestokilkuletnich weteranów Drugiej Wojny Światowej po generalnym praniu mózgu.   
Tony nie zdążył jednak przyjść na pomoc Barnesowi, bo jakby znikąd nagle w pomieszczeniu objawiła się Natasza, a za nią dumnie dreptał ulubiony kot Lokiego, którego tamten praktycznie sobie zawłaszczył. Bardzo możliwe, że Stark nie miał racji, wydawało mu się jednak, że od kiedy Psotnik zamieszkał z nimi w Tower, zwierzę zdecydowanie przytyło, będąc teraz puszystą kulką futra z czterema nogami i niezmiennie dumnym wyrazem w inteligentnych oczach. Tony gdzieś w głębi serca zawsze chciał mieć psa, teraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że zawsze jakaś część jego osoby była, jest i będzie podobna do tej, które posiadają starsze kobiety z piętnastoma kotami na utrzymaniu. No bo cholera, jak można nie kochać kotów?  
Kiedy Romanoff skończyła swoją wartę jako barista dla Jamesa, ze zdziwieniem zatrzymała wzrok na Starku i to, że Tony aktualnie klęczał na podłodze głaszcząc kota za uszami w ramach indywidualnej, autorskiej terapii, raczej nie miało tu zbyt wielkiego znaczenia.   
\- O, Tony. Myślałam, że dzisiaj będziesz siedzieć u siebie, no, wiesz Loki tak mówił. - Widząc groźnie podjeżdżającą do góry brew wynalazcy, dodała jeszcze uspokajającym głosem, - No dobra, okej. Tylko zasugerował i jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły. Konkretniej rzecz biorąc, zamknął się u siebie w pokoju jakąś godzinę temu i nawet Oriona wyrzucił za drzwi. Nie wiem co robi i o ile znowu nie ma w planie zniszczyć Manhattanu, szczerze mnie to nie interesuje. 

Tonyego jednak interesowało, dlatego z parującym kubkiem w dłoni wyminął nadal zmieszanego Buckyego, potem głaszczącą kota po głowie Natashę, a na samym końcu Rogersa w przepoconej termoaktywnej koszulce, jasno dającej do zrozumienia, że Kapitan Ameryka odrobił już dzisiejszą dawkę patriotycznych kilometrów w ramach swojej własnej, prywatnej drogi krzyżowej.   
Kiedy jednak stanął pod drzwiami do pokoju Laufeysona naszła go krótka refleksja, że to być może wyprowadzi boga z równowagi (a nikt nie chciał oglądać złego Lokiego), nie trwała ona jednak długo, bo genialny umysł Tonyego wygenerował przynajmniej kilkanaście różnych powodów, które jasno i wyraźnie pozwalały mu przekroczyć próg pokoju boga. Jednym z nich było to, że to w końcu jego wieża, innym fakt, że to Laufeyson jako pierwszy zaczął naruszać jego przestrzeń osobistą, a jeszcze innym, że w końcu cholera, od jakiegoś czasu coby nie mówić, tworzyli jakąś dziwną i bardzo pokraczną parodię czegoś, co normalni ludzie nazywają związkiem. Dla Tonyego było to jednak zdecydowanie zbyt duże słowo, a Loki jak to on, nie wysławiał się na tematy w jego mniemaniu, zupełnie zbyteczne. No bo przecież kogo obchodziło, jak nazywał swoją relację z Anthonym? Fakt, brukowce pewnie dałyby się posiekać i spalić za taką nowinkę, to jednak niezbyt go obchodziło, dlatego nadal ani jeden ani drugi nie kwapił się do poważniejszych deklaracji na jakiejkolwiek płaszczyźnie.   
Fakt, Tony rozmawiał o tym ostatnio z Nat, ta jednak uznała, że wszystko powinno dziać się w odpowiednim czasie i tempie, dlatego poleciła mu ani nie naciskać na Lokiego, ani nie zmuszać go, żeby się określał. W końcu zazwyczaj ludzie nie sypiają z tysiącletnimi, pogańskimi bożkami o trudnych charakterach, prawda? Jak jednak było widać, Tony Stark i niejaka Jane Foster byli na tyle inni (albo głupi), żeby wplątać się w tego typu relacje.   
Swoją drogą, wynalazca postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji musi porozmawiać z tą całą Jane i popytać, jak radzi sobie w związku z kimś, no, właśnie takim. 

 

Kiedy Tony otrząsnął się z przemyśleń dotarło do niego, że stoi pod drzwiami Lokiego od dobrych paru minut i zapewne wygląda jak opóźniony w rozwoju kretyn, dlatego niewiele więcej myśląc nacisnął klamkę i niezbyt zgrabnie wparował do środka pokoju.


	17. Mad Hatter

Za oknami słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, a na niebo wstąpiły burzowe chmury, nie robiąc sobie zupełnie nic z faktu, że była prawie połowa czerwca i słońce powinno wieść pogodowy prym. Loki, jak można się było po nim spodziewać, zdecydowanie nie był fanem upałów, dlatego wręcz ucieszył się na ten niespodziewany chłód i niewiele myśląc, uznał, że to idealna pora na spacer wzdłuż plaży.  
Anthonyemu, który jakiś czas wcześniej niespodziewanie wtargnął do pokoju Lokiego udało się niedawno zasnąć, a Laufeyson, patrząc na jego zmęczoną twarz uznał, że nie warto budzić wynalazcy tylko żeby zawiadomić go o wyjściu na spacer. Zamiast tego, Loki zostawił mu kartkę, że poszedł się przejść, niedługo wróci i inne tego typu frazesy, mające na celu ni mniej ni więcej tylko uspokojenie odbiorcy. Tony, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, miał na głowie już i tak zbyt wiele zmartwień i spraw, które nie dawały mu spokoju.  
Swoją drogą, Laufeysona zdziwił wyraz twarzy wynalazcy kiedy ten wpadł do jego pokoju, bo zawierał w sobie coś pomiędzy irytacją, zmartwieniem i ciekawością, a on przecież tylko siedział u siebie i czytał książkę, a kota wyrzucił za drzwi bo dzisiaj nie miał cierpliwości dla jego natarczywego darcia zasłon. Zanim jednak zdążył porozmawiać z Tonym o nadinterpretacji, ten padł twarzą w stertę poduszek ustawioną na jego łóżku, a Loki uznał, że to chyba ten moment, w którym powinien po prostu go przytulić i o nic nie pytać.   
Tak też zrobił.  
Teraz jednak, jakiś czas później kiedy Stark był gdzieś w fazie głębokiego snu, Laufeyson postanowił wrócić do swoich spacerowych planów.  
Bóg zgodnie z nakazem Natashy, przypiął do paska lokalizator i narzucił na ramiona upodobaną sobie jakiś czas wcześniej skórzaną kurtkę, a potem najciszej jak tylko mógł, zamknął za sobą drzwi od pokoju, w którym nadal spał Tony.   
Kiedy Loki był już blisko windy i prawie sam sobie pogratulował niespotkania nikogo na drodze, za jego plecami ktoś odezwał się szorstkim, ale przyjemnym dla ucha głosem;  
\- Gdzie idziesz?  
Loki niechętnie obrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył przed sobą obiekt ich ostatnich zmartwień i pośredni powód załamania Anthonego, niejakiego Buckyego.   
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy mówisz do mnie? - Laufeyson postanowił mimo wszystko upewnić się, że nie ma halucynacji albo czegoś w tym rodzaju.  
\- A widzisz tu kogoś innego? - Rysy Jamesa na chwilę stężały, a Loki zdążył się przestraszyć, że być może przekroczył cienką linię cierpliwości Zimowego Żołnierza. Nie minęła jednak dłuższa chwila, a stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna znowu się rozluźnił. Laufeyson mógł przysiąc, że przez kilka krótkich sekund zauważył w jego oczach błysk, najpewniej taki sam jaki można było zobaczyć w nich jeszcze przed wojną.   
\- Niespecjalnie. Ale jeśli nadal cię to interesuje, to idę na spacer. - Loki zdecydował się w końcu na odpowiedź, stwierdzając przy okazji, że nie ma co wikłać się w kłamstwo przy takiej sytuacji. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zamiast przytaknięcia, dostanie pytanie.  
\- Myślisz, że mógłbym pójść z tobą? - Barnes, pomimo szorstkiego głosu i ogólnej aparycji rasowego mordercy, według boga zabrzmiał zupełnie jak dziecko proszące matkę o przejażdżkę na kolejce górskiej.  
\- Jasne, czemu nie. - Odpowiedział tylko i ruszył do windy, no bo, cholera, co innego mógł zrobić?  
Kiedy metalowe drzwi rozsunęły się na parterze, Loki, uprzednio upewniając się, że Bucky na niego nie patrzy, szybko napisał wiadomość do Natashy, mając cichą nadzieję, że zabranie Zimowego Żołnierza na przyjacielski spacer wzdłuż plaży nie może skończyć się przecież aż tak źle.  
Swoją drogą, Laufeyson zauważył, że zdanie ''Lodowy Olbrzym i Zimowy Żołnierz poszli razem na spacer...'' brzmi zupełnie jak początek jakiegoś beznadziejnego żartu opowiadanego w chwilach zdecydowanego upojenia alkoholowego.   
***  
Natasha właśnie siedziała na jednej z wielu puf w przestronnym salonie Tower i oglądała ze Stevem powtórki Przyjaciół, kiedy doszedł do niej sms od Lokiego. Krótko, zwięźle i nie bez literówek informował ją, że idzie na spacer i ma ze sobą lokalizator, a jego nowym kompanem został nie kto inny jak James Barnes.   
Kiedy Nat otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku i powiadomiła Rogersa o zdobytej informacji, ten zakrztusił się aktualnie pitą białą herbatą i wyglądał jakby dostał czegoś na kształt palpitacji serca. Fakt, wszyscy wiedzieli o obsesji Stevea na punkcie Buckyego, a jego nadopiekuńczość aż wylewała mu się uszami, aż dziwnym byłoby spodziewanie się innej reakcji.   
Czasami Romanoff zastanawiała się, czy ta dwójka nie miała ze sobą jakiegoś potajemnego romansu za dawnych lat, bo w jej własnej opinii wyjaśniałoby to całkiem sporą część ich wzajemnych zachowań. Postanowiła przy okazji dyskretnie poinformować Stevea o tym, że homoseksualizm przestał być uznawany za chorobę i wypaczenie gdzieś w 1990 roku, bo nie sądziła żeby ktoś inny mu to powiedział, a lepiej było uchronić biedną głowę Rogersa od zadręczania się na temat własnego wynaturzenia i innych tego typu głupot.   
Nie minęła dłuższa chwila, a Cap opanował kaszel spowodowany zakrztuszeniem i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na Natashę, a ta jakby wyczuwając, że to dobry czas na rozluźnienie atmosfery, lekko zapytała;  
\- Hej, jak sądzisz, gdyby jednak postanowili się nawzajem pozabijać, który miałby większe szanse na zabicie tego drugiego i ucieczkę na drugi koniec świata zanim złapie go SHIELD?   
Jak się okazało uzyskała zamierzony efekt, bo blondyn zaśmiał się pod nosem i zaczął na głos analizować swoje przemyślenia na ten temat.  
Romanoff pomyślała jeszcze tylko o tym, że to całkiem dziwne, że Loki i Bucky mimo wszystko postanowili zawiązać jakąś nić porozumienia. Co gorsza, gdyby teraz postanowili synchronicznie wrócić do swojego szaleństwa, Ziemia mogłaby mieć całkiem poważny problem z opanowaniem ich połączonej, destrukcyjnej siły.  
***  
Tymczasem jednak, ani Laufeyson ani Barnes nie mieli w planach niszczyć Planety ani nawet najbliższego otoczenia. Nie szli długo zanim dotarli do plaży, a potem bożek jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł na jasny piasek i zaczął gapić się na ocean.   
James w pierwszym odruchu spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem spod kaptura swojej czarnej bluzy, ale niewiele myśląc już chwilę później opadł na ziemię koło niego.   
\- Wiesz, jeszcze przed wojną kochałem ocean. Zawsze mnie uspokajał, a kiedy na froncie nie mogłem spać, próbowałem wyobrażać sobie że słyszę fale. Czasami nawet pomagało. - Loki w najśmielszych snach nie oczekiwał, że Barnes zacznie mu się zwierzać dlatego tylko spojrzał na niego spod ściągniętych brwi i nawet przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi na twarzy mężczyzny szybko znikający cień uśmiechu.   
Mimo początkowej niechęci i obaw, Barnes okazał się być całkiem dobrym rozmówcą i nawet opowiedział mu o kilku żenujących momentach z młodości Kapitana Ameryki, które jakimś cudem udało mu się zachować w pamięci. Loki nie pozostał mu dłużny i też sprzedał mu kilka opowieści o młodym Thorze, zgrabnie omijając te, w których on sam miał większy udział. Udało mu się nawet kilkukrotnie doprowadzić Jamesa do śmiechu, co uznał za osobisty sukces w swojej karierze mówcy i bajarza.   
Kiedy dwójka dziwnie dobrze dogadujących się ex-psychopatów postanowiła, że czas wracać do tymczasowego domu zarówno jednego i drugiego, było już zupełnie ciemno. Swoją rolę miała w tym zarówno późna pora jak i ciężkie, ołowiane chmury nadal zasłaniające niebo i uniemożliwiające pokazanie się gwiazdom, w które Loki tak uwielbiał patrzeć.   
Byli już blisko Tower, do przejścia zostało im tylko kilka przecznic, a na ulicach było prawie pusto, nawet samochody wydawały się jeździć wolniej i w mniejszej częstotliwości niż zawsze. Loki mimochodem spojrzał w kierunku nadal zakapturzonego Barnesa i nawet pomimo jego grubej bluzy mógł zauważyć, że tamten jest wyraźnie spięty.  
Laufeyson nie zdążył nawet na dobre rozhulać swoich złych przeczuć, bo ktoś nagle wypadł z cienia, pchnął go w jedną ze ślepych, nieuczęszczanych uliczek, a on zdecydowanie szybciej niż później poczuł zimny nóż na gardle.  
W tamtym momencie wydawało mu się, że czas się zatrzymał.


	18. Where The Devil Dont Go

Loki prawie jak przez mgłę widział postaci wysypujące się z podstawionej furgonetki, przy okazji zalewające zaułek ciemną falą, która niemal natychmiast nieuchronnie go pochłonęła. W tamtym momencie pierwszy raz od dawna przeklinał Wszechojca za pozbawienie go znacznej ilości magii, bo z tymi nędznymi ochłapami które mu pozostały jedyne co mógł zrobić, to podpalić papierosa albo ewentualnie zawiązać buty, w porywach do podgrzania ostygłej kawy.  
Ktoś zaczął popychać go do przodu, nacisk ostrza na gardle nie ustępował, a Laufeyson poczuł cienką stróżkę krwi spływającą z miejsca, w którym nóż kończył się wyostrzonym czubkiem. Jasnym było, że ostrze miało jeden cel i bynajmniej nie było nim krojenie chleba, a do Lokiego dotarło jak blisko śmiertelności jest w tym momencie i nie żeby nie napełniło go to przerażeniem.  
Przez jedną, krótką chwilę Loki miał nadzieję, że w Jamesie Barnesie obudzi się Zimowy Żołnierz i być może uda im się jakoś wyjść z tej niewątpliwie beznadziejnej sytuacji, tak się jednak nie stało, a Bucky wydawał mu się wręcz zniknąć z pola widzenia. Porywacze musieli być tymi, którzy więzili go ostatnio i znali sposoby obezwładnienia tej ludzkiej maszyny do zabijania.  
Słońce właśnie zachodziło, kiedy ktoś, najprawdopodobniej właściciel noża umiejscowionego na jego gardle, popchnął boga do dużego czarnego samochodu, a potem jednym, zgrabnym ruchem wbił mu w bok szyi coś, co musiało być strzykawką. W pierwszym odruchu Loki chciał wyśmiać porywaczy i oznajmić, że ich mierne metody nie mają szans podziałać na boga, zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć albo kolejny raz uświadomić sobie swoją słabość, zaczął tracić przytomność, a dla wzmocnienia efektu uderzył głową o któryś z metalowych kantów prowizorycznych ławek i nie pozostało mu nic więcej oprócz zatopienia się we wszechogarniającej ciemności atakującej go z każdej strony. 

 

Od czasu pozbawienia boga przytomności musiało minąć dobre kilka godzin, chociaż on sam nie byłby w stanie tego określić. Pokój, w którym się obudził nie miał okien, a wyblakłe światło sączyło się z niedbale wkręconej, żółtej żarówki smętnie zwisającej z sufitu na kablu ewidentnie wymagającym pomocy elektryka. Pierwszym, co na jej widok przyszło Lokiemu do głowy, to wisielec, a ta myśl raczej nie dawała mu optymistycznego spojrzenia w przyszłość. Kiedy z niemałym bólem głowy w końcu udało mu się mniej więcej wrócić do żywych, niespiesznie rozejrzał się po małym, szarym pomieszczeniu, w którym ktoś tak bezczelnie go zamknął, uświadamiając sobie, że w zasięgu jego wzroku znajdowała się tylko niespecjalnie wygodna prycza i coś, co chyba było metalowym kubkiem wody, aczkolwiek w miejscach takich jak to lepiej nie zakładać pozytywnych scenariuszy.   
Laufeyson niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i na nogach jak z ołowiu doczłapał się do stalowych drzwi, spod których sączyła się nikłych rozmiarów i miernej jakości stróżka światła, dająca mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamknęli go w jakiejś cholernej jaskini, samego na końcu świata.   
Loki walił w drzwi chyba każdą częścią swojego ciała aż poczuł jak po palcach spływa mu krew z rozoranych kłykci, a obite ramiona i biodra boleśnie pulsują.   
Bóg miał ochotę czymś rzucić jednak z braku potencjalnych ofiar swojego gniewu, jakby zwinął się w sobie i z rosnącym przerażeniem osunął się po ścianie, tylko po to, żeby skulić się pod nią obmyślając plan brutalnego morderstwa na swoich porywaczach.   
Zła, chaotyczna i kochająca zniszczenie część Lokiego stłumiona przez ostatnie tygodnie właśnie wróciła na powierzchnie dając o sobie znać z podwójną siłą.  
W krótkotrwałym przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku bóg postanowił też, że jeśli przeżyje, nigdy więcej nie da się namówić Jamesowi Barnesowi na wspólny spacer po plaży. Nigdy.

***  
Tony wiedział, że stało się coś złego od razu w momencie, w którym zobaczył nad głową burzę rudych włosów i poczuł ciężkie perfumy, których zapach ciągnął się za Natashą w każdej sytuacji, która nie była misją wymagającą pozostania w ukryciu.   
Z pulsującą głową i pędzącymi w różnych kierunkach myślami Stark zwlókł się z łóżka i podążył za Romanoff, której zacięta mina wyraźnie i bez słów dała do mu zrozumienia, że ma iść za nią, bo ewidentnie coś się stało.  
Kiedy tylko doczłapał się do salonu, zobaczył coś, czego nie chciałby zastać nawet w najgorszym śnie. Na wszystkich ekranach w pomieszczeniu, których, jak się okazało było całkiem sporo, widniało jadowicie czerwone, niemal fosforyzujące logo Hydry, którego miał nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Stark niepewnie obrócił się wkoło własnej osi, ale widok czaszki z sześcioma mackami tylko coraz bardziej go przytłaczał, dlatego w końcu postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, bo do jego nadal przemęczonej głowy dopiero w tym momencie zaczęły wpływać różne najczarniejsze scenariusze.   
\- Co tu się, do ciężkiej cholery, stało? - Tylko takie zdanie udało mu się sformułować, chociaż i to na tą chwilę było swego rodzaju sukcesem.  
\- Zabrali ich. - Odpowiedział mu głos Kapitana Ameryki, który do tej pory pozostawał ukryty gdzieś w cieniu. - Zabrali ich, Tony, rozumiesz? Nie ma ani Buckyego, ani Lokiego. Nie ma. - Dopiero po chwili Tonyemu udało się zlokalizować Capa jako nieruchomą postać na samotnym krześle pod oknem, a jego mózg dopowiedział mu, że Rogers pewnie wolałby zobaczyć z niego swój rodzinny Brooklyn.   
Nie mogło do niego dotrzeć, że ktoś mógłby porwać Lokiego, mimo to jednak poczuł lodowate zimno gdzieś w okolicy serca i Stark miał wielką ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Zamiast tego jednak, tępo patrzył w przestrzeń przed sobą, a Natasha uznała, że to dobry moment, żeby zrobić cokolwiek byle powstrzymać Tonyego i Stevea od myślenia o tymczasowo utraconych osobach w kategorii martwych.  
\- Steve ma rację. Porwali ich, a sądząc po tym przedstawieniu.... - Tu kobieta na chwilę zatrzymała swój własny potok słów i wskazała dłonią na ogarniające pomieszczenie paskudne czerwone światło świecących na ekranach czaszek. - ..Będą chcieli czegoś w zamian. Nie wiemy czego ani nie wiemy jak. Wiecie, może uda mi się namierzyć ich śladem lokalizatora, który wcisnęłam Lokiemu.  
Tu Natasha postanowiła, że to dobry moment żeby przestać mówić (i przy okazji nie dopowiadać, że lokalizator pewnie dawno został zdezaktywowany) i cicho jak kot skierowała się do panelu podpiętego do Jarvisa.   
Tony, byleby tylko przepędzić ewentualne łzy z oczu i rozrywające go od środka uczucie niepokoju wziął butelkę jakiegoś wysokoprocentowego alkoholu i mimo ogarniającego go poczucia beznadziei, spróbował chociaż pozbyć się tych cholernych znaków z ekranów.   
Steve z kolei wydawał się jakby pogrążyć w swojej własnej rozpaczy po kolejnej stracie Barnesa i oderwał wzrok od okna dopiero, kiedy przez drzwi wpadł Clint i komuś musiał przypaść zaszczyt zaznajomienia go z sytuacją.


	19. Corrupt

Loki niema cały czas spędzał w stanie półsnu, gdzieś pomiędzy świadomością i jej brakiem, już kilkukrotnie faszerowany różnymi środkami, których działania nie był w stanie sprecyzować.  
Jakiś czas wcześniej bezwiednie stracił rachubę czasu, który mimo wszystko wydawał się dłużyć w nieskończoność. 

~- Wstawaj. - Silne ręce chwyciły boga za ramiona, podciągając go niemal do pionu.  
\- Bo co mi zrobisz? - Głos Lokiego brzmiał jak poharatany tępym nożem, nic jednak nie było w stanie przygasić gniewu w zielonych tęczówkach, a gdyby tylko strażnik przyjrzał się bardziej, zobaczyłby, że oczy boga chwilami błyskają toksycznie zielonym kolorem.  
Zamiast werbalnej odpowiedzi, Laufeyson poczuł mocny cios w podbródek, potem następny i jeszcze jeden, a zanim kolejny raz zdążył stracić przytomność, uświadomił sobie jedno i nowe odkrycie zabolało go chyba nawet bardziej niż przyjęte chwilę wcześniej ciosy; śmiertelność ssie. 

Kiedy Loki odzyskał chociaż podstawy przytomności, jako pierwszy uderzył go zapach; ostry, chemiczny, zdecydowanie inny niż w celi. Potem dotarło do niego rażąco białe oświetlenie, a na samym końcu fakt, że przedramiona i wiele innych części ciała ma przypiętych do czegoś, co wyglądało jak połączenie stołu i fotela. Mimo wszystko jednak całość otoczenia wydawał mu się w jakiś sposób brudna, tak, jakby działy się tu rzeczy, których nie dało się zmyć nawet najskuteczniejszą chemią.  
Wokół niego krzątało się kilka osób, a całą operacją chyba dowodził wysoki, około czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, którego oczy ciskały gromy we wszystkich, którzy pojawiali się w zasięgu jego spojrzenia. Lokiemu mimo wszystko wydał się śmieszny, irytujący i nie na miejscu, zupełnie jakby małpa w cyrku próbowała udawać groźnego lwa.  
Nikt się nie odzywał, jakby bali się, że Laufeyson może wykorzystać każde ich słowo na swój użytek, dlatego jedynym co zakłócało ciszę było równomierne buczenie maszyn, które pompowały w niego jakieś chemiczne paskudztwo, a Loki nabierał coraz poważniejszych podejrzeń, że ci śmieszni ludzie mieli zamiar wykorzystać go do swoich celów. Kiedy tylko ta urocza konkluzja na temat dopadła do jego dziwnie ociężałej głowy, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć na temat śmiesznego doktora, obrazy zaczęły mu się zamazywać, a zapach detergentów sprawiał wrażenie jakby był pierwszą i ostatnią rzeczą, którą Loki miał w życiu zobaczyć.~ 

Mniej więcej w ten sposób bóg zapamiętał swoje pierwsze i zdecydowanie nie ostatnie spotkanie z milczącym sztabem medyczno-eksperymentalnym Hydry. Procedura zawsze była ta sama, zmieniały się tylko skutki uboczne i fakt, że Loki za którymś razem nie wytrzymał i zwyzywał wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu od nic nie wartych ścierw, na które ma ochotę się wyrzygać. Dostał za to podwójną dawkę tego.. no, czegoś, co regularnie mu wstrzykiwali, ale cholera, było warto.  
Drażniło go jednak niemiłosiernie, że nadal nie zdołał wybadać chociażby składu podawanej sobie substancji, i że mimo płynącego czasu, nadal nie widział Zimowego Żołnierza ani przez moment od czasu zamknięcia w tym chorym miejscu.  
Wspomnienia z Asgardzkiej celi zaczynały wracać, z Laufeyson poprzysiągł sobie, że kiedy tylko jakimś cholernym cudem odzyska możliwość kontroli nad swoim losem, wyrżnie cały personel tej kurewskiej placówki w pień, a przedtem pozbawi każdego z osobna paznokci i zdrowia psychicznego.  
Bóg z godziny na godzinę stopniowo wracał do swojego własnego, małego, szalonego świata a jego otoczenie zdawało się naumyślnie ignorować rosnące zagrożenie wybuchu. ~

***

~Zimno. 

Śnieg na wzgórzach. 

Pędzący pociąg. 

Palce Buckyego wyciągnięte do niego w panicznym geście i te oczy, cholera te oczy... spojrzenie skazanego...~

Steve Rogers ciężko oddychając obudził się z kolejnego, niemal identycznego koszmaru. Szukając jakiegokolwiek punktu odniesienia w otaczającej go ciemności dotarł wzrokiem do elektronicznego zegarka, który uparcie pokazywał czwartą zero osiem. Cap zaklął po cichu, tak, żeby nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał jak chluba ameryki rzuca mięsem i słysząc przez ściany w miarę ciche dźwięki któregoś z utworów Chopina wyplątał się z kołdry i przecierając i tak zmęczone oczy skierował się do salonu.  
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce jego oczom ukazał się obraz całkowicie normalny dla ostatnich dni, nocy i wszystkiego tego, co pomiędzy. Tony, samotnie rozłożony na kanapie z butelką czegokolwiek z procentami w dłoni, bo już jakiś czas wcześniej uznał, że ''szklanki mają za małą pojemność'', jak odpowiedział Rogersowi na ten temat jakieś trzy dni wcześniej.  
Cap nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko skierował się na fotel i wsłuchał w szczególnie ukochany ostatnimi czasy przez Starka utwór. O to też już zdążył zapytać Tonyego i zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi takiej, jaką otrzymał. ''Wiesz, mój ojciec, Howard, którego prawdopodobniej znałeś lepiej niż ja bo był pieprzonym gnojem, dlatego zawsze kiedy jakimś cholernym cudem udało mu się znaleźć chwilę dla jedynego dziecka i słuchał ze mną tej muzyki, wydawało mi się to strasznie ważne i wyjątkowe. Ale wiesz co? To straszne. Straszne, że jednym co teraz może chociaż trochę uspokoić moje myśli jest pieprzona starodawna muzyka, której słuchałem ze swoim cudownym ojczulkiem trzydzieści parę lat temu.''  
Fakt faktem Steve nikomu o tym nie powiedział, ale przez te kilka zdań poczuł straszne poczucie winy wobec Starka, zupełnie jakby to on, celowo i naumyślnie zabrał mu ojca. Dlatego właśnie teraz, któryś już raz po prostu siedział z Tonym w ciszy w salonie, czekając na jakiś, jakikolwiek zwrot akcji, który być może przywróciłby mu chociaż resztkę nadziei, brutalnie wyrwanej Kapitanowi Ameryce już któryś raz.  
Ich codzienną, cichą celebrację muzyki poważnej tym razem jednak przerwało głośne trzaśnięcie którymiś z wielu drzwi i w progu pojawiła się Natasha z rozwianymi włosami i miną jakby była w środku skrytobójczej misji.  
\- Wstawajcie księżniczki, chyba mam coś, co może was zainteresować.  
Steve zerwał się od razu, zupełnie jakby otrzymał rozkaz z priorytetem na cito, Tony jednak nie ruszył się ani o milimetr aż do momentu, w którym Romanova nie stanęła przed nim i nie klasnęła mu przed oczami, zupełnie jakby Stark zamknął się gdzieś we wnętrzu swojego własnego umysłu i potrzebował silnego bodźca, żeby zauważyć czyjąś obecność.  
Czarna Wdowa jednak jakby nie zwracając uwagi na rozkojarzenie Starka wyciągnęła ze skórzanej torby coś, co okazało się być mapą europ z rozrysowanymi seriami strzałek i kółek, z których najwyraźniejsze, jakby ostatnio poprawiane, koncentrowały się gdzieś w centralnej Polsce wyznaczając obszar mniej więcej pięćdziesięciu kilometrów. Rogers prawie od razu skojarzył o co może chodzić, ale widząc pytające spojrzenie Tonyego, Nat przystąpiła do wyjaśnień.  
\- Poruszyłam kilka znajomości, ale o to radziłabym nie pytać i no, mamy to. Wyznaczone bazy Hydry na terenie całej europy i ta jedna, którą zdecydowanie podejrzewam na pierwszym miejscu. Z tego co wiadomo mi z pewnego źródła, Loki i Zimowy Żołnierz mieli zostać tam dostarczeni i jeśli wszystko poszło zgodnie z ich planem, powinni znajdować się właśnie tam.  
Steve pierwszy raz od ponad dwóch tygodni, które minęły od porwania poczuł coś innego niż permanentne uczucie kopniaka w brzuch, ale sam jeszcze nie do ko,ńca wiedział jak sklasyfikować nową emocję. 

 

 

(((wszystko co znajduje się w ~~ powinno być napisane kursywą, ale jeszcze nie do końca rozumiem sposób działania ao3 i nie chciałabym czegoś popsuć)))


	20. Another Set Of Issues

Dopiero dobrą godzinę później Romanova skończyła szczegółowo omawiać z Kapitanem i Tonym co, jak i gdzie. Mimo wszystko jednak, Starkowi wydawało się, że mają śmiesznie mało informacji, i byłby gotów oddać nawet swój status superbohatera tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że byli najbliżej do osiągnięcia czegokolwiek od dłuższego czasu. Centralna Polska nie wydawała się aż tak wielka, pilnie strzeżona, ani wrogo nastawiona żeby nie mogli znaleźć tam zakamuflowanej, około siedemdziesięcioletniej bazy Hydry. Generalnie dzień jak co dzień.

Tony zaczął przeklinać w duchu zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie dotarli do puntu przełomowego i jeśli wystarczająco się zepną, Loki i Barnes powinni dotrzeć z powrotem do Tower najpóźniej do najbliższej soboty, dokładnie tak, żeby zdążyć na kolejny maraton Gwiezdnych Wojen (organizowany oczywiście przez Starka i Bannera, jak na prawdziwych nerdów przystało).

Prawdę mówiąc, wynalazca najchętniej wyłączyłby się na najbliższe dni i wrócił do życia kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Nie było mu to jednak pisane, dlatego chcąc nie chcąc kazał Jarvisowi sprowadzić do wieży Hawkeya i już po jego przybyciu rozpoczęli opracowywanie chociaż koncepcji planu.

 

Sytuacji oddziału uderzeniowego nie poprawiała też perspektywa wkurwionego Thora gdzieś po drugiej stronie kosmosu, który, gdy tylko dowiedział się o zniknięciu swojego młodszego brata, zawinął manatki oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że musi udać się do Asgardu w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Jak się jednak okazało, Heimdall obwieścił mu, że wie, gdzie znajduje się Loki, nie zamierza jednak ingerować i dać Laufeysonowi okazję do nauczki.

Tony nigdy nie widział Gromowładnego bardziej wściekłego i z miłą chęcią udostępnił mu wszystkie placówki treningowe tylko po to, żeby bóg piorunów nie rozsadził mu salonu.

Odinson nie wychodził z z nich przez kilka dni, a kiedy w końcu się objawił, burknął tylko coś o tym, że nadszedł najwyższy czas na rozmowę z Wszechojcem i zniknął.

Od tamtego dnia nikt go nie widział, dlatego już jakiś czas wcześniej stało się jasne, że to ziemski oddział Avengers będzie musiał odbić dwóch psychopatów z rąk Hydry.

I tu właśnie przemyślenia Tonyego wracały do punktu wyjścia, którym powinno być planowanie, jak na razie jednak Stark miał przed sobą pusty dokument w Starkpadzie, totalne zaćmienie umysłu i Natashę, która ewidentnie miała dość jego mimozowatego podejścia.

 

Minęło dobre kilka dni, aż oddziałowi Alfa udało się w końcu opracować jakikolwiek plan działania, a w konsekwencji usadzić Natashę za sterami odrzutowca i załadować do niego swoje tyłki w strojach z kevlaru. Nawet Tony, (któremu Clint musiał objaśnić, że zbroja Iron Mana nie jest synonimem do tajna misja) zrezygnował ze swojego zwyczajowego środka transportu i z nieszczęśliwą miną zataszczył walizkę ze swoim metalowym strojem na pokład.

Prawdę mówiąc, Stark zdecydowanie wolałby od razu przejść do działania, zamiast dla ewentualnego zmylenia przeciwnika najpierw zatrzymywać się w sąsiednim mieście o skomplikowanej nazwie na B, (której nikt oprócz Natashy nie był w stanie wymówić), ale jak się okazało, plan nie zakładał innych możliwości.

 

Po kilku godzinach, w trakcie których Tony z marnym skutkiem próbował spać, dotarli do strefy powietrznej tajemniczego miasta na B, a Nat zarządziła, że każdy z nich ma się przebrać. Kiedy parędziesiąt minut później opuszczali jakieś cholernie tajne, wojskowe lotnisko w środku lasu, każde z nich wyglądało jak połączenie przerośniętego licealisty i turysty w jednym. Cała piątka, (bo do Natashy, Tonyego, Clinta i Capa dołączył przyjaciel tego ostatniego imieniem Sam), prawie nie rozmawiając zaczęła brnąć przez polne drogi i skrawki lasu o różnej gęstości, a Iron Man najchętniej rzuciłby tą radosną pieszą wędrówkę w pizdu i wpakował się do niesionej zbroi, byleby tylko jak najszybciej znaleźć Lokiego i ewentualnie Barnesa w pakiecie, uratować ich, a potem jak najszybciej wrócić do Nowego Yorku, najlepiej przed telewizor w salonie Tower, nadrabiając razem ze wszystkimi maratony filmowe, które przepadły ostatnimi czasy.

Nie było mu jednak dane rozwiązać tej sytuacji w taki sposób, dlatego dzielnie dreptał na końcu ogonka, któremu tempa nadawał nie kto inny jak sam Kapitan Ameryka, który w Europie prawdopodobnie ostatni raz był gdzieś w okolicach 1940 roku.

Kiedy dotarli do strefy zabudowanej, Starkowi wydawało się, że szli wieczność, chociaż mogły minąć co najwyżej dwie godziny. Z drugiej strony też, Tony miał swego rodzaju problem z zaakceptowaniem miasta bez drapaczy chmur przysłaniających niebo w każdym możliwym kierunku. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut aż dotarli do obdrapanego budynku w kolorze ohydnej żółci i z czerwonym szyldem ''motel'' kiwającym się smętnie nad drzwiami. Stark skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale widząc karcący wyraz twarzy Rogersa nie powiedział ani słowa, próbując zrozumieć cokolwiek z rozmowy, którą Romanoff prowadziła z siwą kobietą siedzącą w czymś, co z założenia było recepcją.

Jak się okazało, teoretycznie Nat wynajęła dwa pokoje, praktycznie jednak wyszło na to, że wszyscy zgromadzili się w jednym z nich siadając gdzie kto może.

\- Dlaczego właściwie mieszkamy, w aż takiej dziurze? - Wypalił w pewnym momencie Stark, mimo, że odpowiedź mogła wydawać się aż nazbyt oczywista.

\- Bo w takich miejscach nikt nie pyta. - Spokojnie odpowiedziała mu Natasha, przy okazji wyciągając mapę z plecaka i rozkładając ją na krzywym stoliku. W tym samym czasie Clint zasłaniał żaluzje w brudnych oknach. Sam z kolej przysiadł na oparciu jednego ze zdecydowanie wysłużonych, czerwonych foteli i niemal automatycznie skojarzył się Tonyemu z drapieżnym ptakiem na polowaniu.

Kiedy tylko Hawkeye wrócił na swoje miejsce, Steve zaczął kolejny już raz przytaczać znany im wszystkim plan działania.

\- Jak wiecie, do pokonania zostało nam jeszcze około sześćdziesięciu kilometrów. Niedaleko stąd znajduje się przystanek autobusowy, na którym o trzeciej czterdzieści osiem wsiądziemy do wyżej wymienionego tak, żeby ominąć dworzec i ewentualnych agentów terenowych Hydry. Musicie pamiętać, że praktycznie wszędzie możemy natknąć się na kamery i tu liczę na ciebie Tony, mam nadzieję, że w nagłym wypadku uda ci się je zdezaktywować. - Tu Stark potwierdzająco kiwnął głową, mimo, że Steve nawet na niego nie spojrzał. - Z autobusu wysiądziemy około czterech kilometrów od miejsca docelowego około czwartej trzydzieści, mam nadzieję, że całą resztę planu już znacie.

Tony znał go aż za dobrze, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób napawało go to entuzjazmem, bo miał cholerne przeczucie, że coś, jeszcze nie był pewien co, zdecydowanie pójdzie nie tak jak powinno.


	21. Crossfire

Od dłuższego czasu Loki był w stanie kompletnego otępienia i praktycznie nie kontaktował. Siedział tylko smętnie pod ścianą swojej celi co jakiś czas przerażająco uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Już nawet wizyty pracowników Hydry nie robiły na nim wrażenia, a cała ochota do krzyków i wrzasków minęła, zostawiając tylko palącą żądzę zemsty gdzieś na tyłach umysłu, zupełnie tak, jakby zasłaniała ją zakurzona płachta ciężkiego materiału.

Czas mijał gdzieś poza jego pojmowaniem, a ten dzień z założenia niczym nie miał różnić się od pozostałych, pustych i szarych, pełnych zimnej wilgoci i jeszcze zimniejszych igieł, zdecydowanie złych.

Kiedy jednak Loki otworzył oczy na dobre, tymczasowo żegnając się z serią koszmarów, od razu poczuł, że coś się zmieniło i bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o otoczenie, bo to nadal było ohydne, zimne i zapleśniałe.

Bóg niepewnie podniósł się do siadu, a kiedy poczuł, że nogi tymczasowo odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, zaczął analizować to, co było w jego zasięgu.

W palcach u dłoni czuł coś czego nie można byłoby nazwać ani skurczami ani drętwieniem, coś co od wieków oznaczało tylko jedno i coś, czego nie doświadczył przez ostatnie miesiące. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, od momentu zamknięcia w Asgardzkiej celi.

Przepływ magii.

Loki był przekonany, że wariuje, uznał więc, że sprawdzenie tej tezy nie będzie niczym złym, szczególnie jeśli spojrzeć na jego żałosną sytuację z boku.

Na próbę zaczął zginać palce i tworzyć z dłoni różne figury, których za młodu nauczyła go matka, a kiedy między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem przebiegła zielonkawa iskra, bóg musiał powstrzymać sam siebie byleby tylko nie krzyknąć i nie był pewien czy chciał to zrobić bardziej z poczucia triumfu czy po prostu czystej radości.

Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że kluczem do wolności musi być element zaskoczenia, dlatego też nadaj nie wydając z siebie żadnych, nawet najmniejszych odgłosów Laufeyson z opętańczym uśmiechem na ustach po kolei wypróbowywał coraz bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia.

Ku jego uciesze, każde z osobna działało perfekcyjnie.

 

***

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w zupełnie odległym skrzydle niemal cały personel paramedyczny Hydry zebrał się pod pokojem eksperymentów, niechlubnym pomieszczeniem 12a. Od kiedy udało im się odzyskać Zimowego Żołnierza z obawy przed jego ewentualnym zepsuciem zdecydowano, że tymczasowo Barnes pozostanie w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej aż do momentu, w którym będą stuprocentowo pewni jego lojalności.

Tymczasem jednak niespełna godzinę wcześniej cała aparatura do której mężczyzna był podpięty zaczęła wariować jasno i przejrzyście dając do zrozumienia, że ich tajna broń budzi się w niekontrolowany sposób, a oni pomimo wszelkich starań nie są w stanie doprowadzić jej do stanu podatności na środki medyczne.

***

Loki nie był pewien ile minęło czasu, ale zdążył wymyślić coś na kształt planu, można powiedzieć, że jego zalążek. Fakt, nie był to może specjalny logistyczny geniusz, ale Laufeysona w tamtym momencie obchodziło to mniej niż wcale, a moc, która tajemniczo do niego powróciła sprawiała wrażenie niezwyciężonej, nawet jeśli fizyczność boga była w opłakanym stanie.

Dlatego właśnie ciemnowłosy spokojnie usiadł po turecku pod ścianą naprzeciw drzwi i spokojnymi ruchami przeplatał między palcami zieloną wiązkę.

Nawet czas nie dłużył mu się tak bardzo jak zawsze, a wizja wymordowania personelu tej nieszczęsnej placówki przyprawiała go o świerzbienie w dłoniach i niezdrowe wręcz podniecenie.

No i w końcu będzie mógł zobaczyć się z Anthonym Starkiem.

Dlatego czekał, cierpliwie gapiąc się na metalowe drzwi jakby od tego mogła pojawić się w nich dziura.

Fakt, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedno proste zaklęcie otworzyłoby wszystkie zamki, chciał jednak zobaczyć szok w oczach strażnika, który pewien swojej wyższości przyjdzie zabrać go na kolejną serię zastrzyków, po których krew będzie strumieniem toczyć mu się z nosa, a wszystkie siły znowu go opuszczą.

Zdecydowanie nie mógł na to pozwolić, dlatego czekał.

 

***

Rozklekotany nocny autobus spokojnie wlókł się po drodze, a znajdująca się w nim garstka ludzi siedziała na niewygodnych, powycieranych krzesłach zupełnie jakby fotele składały się tylko i wyłącznie ze szpilek. Tylko gdzieś po drugiej stronie pojazdu jakiś dwóch młodych chłopaków rozmawiało po cichu, ale mimo to jasnym było, że nie należą do najbardziej trzeźwych.

Superbohaterowie, jak to kochał nazywać ich świat zaczynali nerwowo przełykać ślinę i zaciskać dłonie, żaden z nich jednak nie chciał dawać po sobie poznać, że ta misja to dla nich dużo więcej niż tylko kolejne zlecenie.

Oczywiście, każde z nich zdawało sobie sprawę z tego jaki jest charakter ich zadania, fakty były jednak takie, że na przykład Tony Stark miał zerowe doświadczenie szpiegowskie, a nawet jeśli Kapitan Ameryka za dawnych lat rozgromił kilkadziesiąt placówek Hydry, to czasy zdecydowanie się zmieniły. 

Żadne z nich nie czuło potrzeby rozmowy, a Steve wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować z emocji, nikt jednak nie był tym szczególnie zdziwiony, w końcu chodziło też o jego Buckyego. Czas wlókł się im niemiłosiernie, ale kiedy w końcu wysiedli na słabo oświetlonym przystanku gdzieś pomiędzy niewielkim osiedlem, stacją benzynową, a opuszczonym biurowcem, odwaga jakby do nich powróciła i nawet Tony, który aktualnie nie miał na sobie zbroi, podniósł wyżej podbródek i żywym krokiem podążył za Natashą, która miała wytyczyć kierunek.

***

Kiedy w końcu smuga światła na podłodze zaczęła się poszerzać, a strażnik pojawił się w drzwiach, Loki był już gotowy.

Stał wyprostowany, skołtunione włosy zaczesał do tyłu, z twarzy nie schodził mu szyderczy uśmiech, a jego oczy przybrały niebezpiecznie czerwoną, jotuńską barwę.

Strażnik, młody chłopak, przekroczył drzwi celi pewien, że znowu zobaczył żałosny wrak człowieka skulony gdzieś w kącie, tymczasem jednak stał przed nim najprawdziwszy Loki, ten, którego bali się wikingowie i ten, którego przed wiekami ochrzczono bogiem ognia.

Członek Hydry nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, kiedy niewidzialna ręka przyparła go do ściany tym samym dusząc w boleśnie powolny sposób, zupełnie jakby poziom tlenu w pomieszczeniu nagle spadł. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo już po kilku minutach chłopak leżał na ziemi w kałuży własnej krwi, a kark miał wykręcony niemal o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Loki przestąpił nad jego martwym ciałem i nadal przerażająco się uśmiechając, opuścił swoją przeklętą celę, przy okazji rozważając w jaki sposób pozbędzie się całej reszty pracowników tego chorego miejsca.

Nie doszedł jednak do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków, a kiedy kolejni strażnicy zaczęli wysypywać się zza rogu korytarza, mruknął jeszcze tylko do siebie;

\- Zabawę czas zacząć.


	22. Madness

Loki płynnym ruchem dłoni skierował zieloną wiązkę w stronę kolejnego strażnika, a tym samym nawet niespecjalnie się męcząc, rozpłatał go jak świnię w ubojni. Krew polała się na ziemię szkarłatnym strumieniem, a kafelki z białych zmieniły się w czerwone.

Jak się jednak okazało, chłopak którego chwilę wcześniej pozbył się Loki tymczasowo był jedynym odważnym, który zbliżył się do bóstwa, a w momencie, w którym Laufeyson wycierał dłonie o poprzecierane, więzienne spodnie, w całym obiekcie zaczęły wyć syreny. Fakt ten rozbawił bóstwo na tyle mocno, że aż przystanął w panicznym napadzie śmiechu, a gdyby ktokolwiek wtedy zobaczył go z boku, zdecydowanie uznałby go za niezbyt zdrowego na umyśle.

Loki sprężystym krokiem szedł przez niemal sterylne korytarze i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, jego droga nie została przerwana przez żadnego zbłąkanego medyka. Prawdę mówiąc, nieco go to zawiodło, dlatego postanowił znaleźć swoich oprawców na własną rękę i prostym zaklęciem zaczął skanować budynek (przy okazji pozbył się też irytującego na dłuższą skalę dźwięku alarmu). Jak się okazało, w jednym ze skrzydeł właśnie trwało wielkie zamieszanie, a Laufeysonowi przy okazji przypomniało się, że trafił tu z cholernym Zimowym Żołnierzem i jeśli nie zabierze go stąd ze sobą, Kapitan Ameryka może mieć z nim dość poważny problem w przyszłości. A mimo wszystko, Loki nie chciał mieć na pieńku ze Stevem Rogersem.

Bóg teatralnie westchnął i jednym krótkim ruchem zmienił swoją aparycję w niemal taką samą, jak jakiś czas wcześniej w Strasburgu. Przywołał nawet laskę, złudnie przypominającą tą stworzoną z berła Chitauri.

 

Kiedy Laufeyson w końcu poczuł się w swojej skórze jak on sam, przyspieszył kroku, a dotarcie na wyznaczone miejsce nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Tym razem jednak spotkał w tym czasie kilku pomniejszych sanitariuszy, których również pozbawił życia, a jedynym co po nich zostało, były czerwone rozbryzgi na ścianach i podłodze.

Kiedy stanął w końcu korytarza jego oczom ukazał się widok, którego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał, albowiem w polu jego widzenia właśnie pojawił się niejaki Barnes skręcający kark olbrzymiemu strażnikowi, który chyba z założenia miał uniemożliwić mu ewentualne skrzywdzenie personelu medycznego.

Jak jednak było widać, ochrona nie była szczególnie skuteczna, bo Zimowy Żołnierz w kilku krokach doskoczył do pancernej szyby mającej chronić ludzi w białych kitlach i w kilku agresywnych ruchach metalowego ramienia pozbył się jej, zupełnie jakby była z papieru.

Loki już dawno nie widział tak czystego gniewu i niemal zwierzęcych instynktów, które przejęłyby nad kimś prawie całkowitą kontrolę. Chociaż, kiedy przez moment przemyślał swoją sytuację, sam zachowywał się niewiele lepiej. Nie miał z tego powodu jednak ani krzty wyrzutów sumienia.

Usprawiedliwiając tym samym swoje przyszłe działania, spokojnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie postanawiając, że osoba dowodząca eksperymentom musi zginąć długą i bolesną śmiercią, a żeby to mogło nastąpić, najpierw musi powstrzymać byłego sierżanta Barnesa od skręcenia jej karku.

 

________

Tony jako ten, który sam w sobie nie posiadał żadnych supermocy ani świetnego treningu superszpiega, ledwo przedzierał się przez chaszcze, które na przykład Steve pokonywał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wynalazca jednak nie narzekał i w nietypowej dla siebie ciszy podążał ścieżką wytyczaną przez milczącą Nat. Ruda ewidentnie był bardzo skupiona na zadaniu, a kiedy nie natykając się na żadnych strażników dotarli do wyrwy w wysokim płocie, miała minę jakby właśnie wygrała mistrzostwa świata w szpiegostwie i desancie.

Kiedy każde z nich przecisnęło się miedzy prętami i postawiło stopy na ziemi, byli już na teoretycznym terytorium wroga.

Według Starka miejsce, do którego trafili wyglądało jak stary fort, na jego oko gdzieś z okolicy XIX wieku, a cała zabudowa sprawiała wrażenie pruskiej architektury. Nie zdołał jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej, bo po pierwsze, nadal było ciemno, a po drugie, Romanoff gwałtownym ruchem ściągnęła go do poziomu podłoża. Przy okazji ruchem ręki nakazała im żeby się nie ruszali, a sama zniknęła gdzieś na dobre kilka minut. Kiedy wróciła, usłyszeli tylko cichy szept, który niewprawny słuchacz mógłby pomylić z szumem liści na drzewach;

\- Nigdzie żadnego patrolu, żadnych kontroli, wygląda, jakby było pusto. Coś musiało się stać i to całkiem niedawno, bo nadal nie przysłali posiłków.

Tony mimowolnie poczuł, jak serce mu przyspiesza i zaczął przeklinać w duchu swoje cholerne przeczucie, które nie miało w zwyczaju zawodzić. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie teraz na słabość, dlatego najciszej jak umiał zaczął podążać za Nataszą która już zdążyła podnieść się z ziemi i zaczęła przedzierać się przez wysoką trawę, która sięgała jej niemal poziomu bioder.

 

Nie mogło minąć więcej niż kilka minut, a oddział superbohaterów już znajdował się w korytarzu oświetlonym czerwonym, ewidentnie awaryjnym światłem. Otoczenie nadal było przerażająco puste i nawet powietrze zdawało się zastygnąć w niemym oczekiwaniu.  
Wtedy jednak Tony uznał, że może to dobry czas żeby trochę pooszukiwać i wyuczonym ruchem wetknął słuchawkę do ucha, przy okazji wydając Jarvisowi kilka komend, których celem ni mniej ni więcej było przeskanowanie obiektu w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych śladów pozostałego życia. Na wynik musiał jednak chwilę poczekać, bo wymagało to od IS potężnego nakładu pracy, głównie powodowaną odległością dzielącą Starka od Nowego Jorku. W tym czasie, Steve, Clint i Sam mimo wszystko osłaniając się nawzajem, zaczęli po kolei sprawdzać wszystkie mijane pomieszczenia, a po chwili oddalili się na tyle, że nawet Tony postanowił się ruszyć. Ostrożnie przeszedł za Rmanoff może dwadzieścia metrów, a potem zaczęli wchodzić do gabinetów sprawdzonych wcześniej przez trzech mężczyzn. Niemal w każdym pomieszczeniu napotykali jakby pospiesznie opuszczone miejsca pracy, niedopite kawy, nieskończone notatki, tak, jakby osoby zasiadające przy tych biurkach musiały stawić się gdzieś w trybie natychmiastowym. Tony nie był jednak pewien, czy zostały ewakuowane, czy stawiły się gdzieś do walki jako rezerwowi żołnierze, chociaż sam przed sobą, skłaniał się raczej ku drugiej z opcji.

Kiedy Stark niemal z patologicznym zainteresowaniem oglądał jedną z niewielu siedzib Hydry ostałą do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, Natasha systematycznie wybebeszała wszystkie szafki, a potem niemal mechanicznie przebiegała wzrokiem po literach w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek interesującego. Przez jej palce w ciągu kilku minut przechodziły setki stron tekstu, projektów i wszystkiego, co mogłoby być wystarczająco interesujące, żeby zatrzymać się nad tym na kilka sekund dłużej. Gdyby ktoś w tamtym momencie spojrzałby jej przez ramię i miał pojęcie o językach, zdałby sobie sprawę, że dokumenty były napisane w większości po angielsku, rosyjsku, niemiecku, polsku i ukraińsku, a i zdarzyło się kilka po francusku czy arabsku. Prawdopodobnie jednak nikogo nie zdziwiłaby, chociażby pobieżna, znajomość każdego z tych języków u Czarnej Wdowy.

Natasha właśnie miała zaczynać wertować kolejną stertę papierów, kiedy w oczy rzuciła jej się szara teczka, wciśnięta w najdalszy kąt szuflady, ewidentnie tak, żeby nikt jej nie znalazł, a na okładce cyrylicą napisane było tylko jedno, krótkie słowo: ''STARK".

\- Em, Tony, myślę, że chciałbyś to zobaczyć. - Rzuciła tylko w eter agentka, czekając aż Tony pojawi się gdzieś za nią.


	23. Believer

Kilkanaście sekund później, plik dokumentów znajdował się już w dłoniach Tonyego, który po przebrnięciu przez kupę oczywistości i znanych sobie faktów na temat ojca, matki, a przy okazji też siebie, zaczął poszukiwania tego, co nie dawało mu spać - informacji o udziale ojca w tworzeniu projektu Winter Soldier. Sytuację utrudniało mu jednak nieregularne pojawianie się w tekstach wzmianek zapisanych cyrylicą albo którymś ze wschodnich języków, mimo wszystko jednak z determinacją brnął dalej przez potok informacji, dat i nazwisk, z których to niektóre widział pierwszy raz w życiu, a niektóre były mu bardzo dobrze znane.

Kartki różnych tekstur i kolorów nadal dzieliły go od prawdopodobnego rozwiązania tajemnicy swojego ojca, kiedy Nat zaczęła go ponaglać;

\- Tony, wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne. Ale nie mamy czasu. Nie wiemy co się dzieje z resztą, a jeżeli zrobili Barnesowi pranie mózgu, to może nie być kolorowo.

Stark tylko nieprzytomnie przytaknął i kurczowo trzymając tekturę w palcach, wcisnął teczkę do plecaka, który wcześniej uparł się wziąć. Nawet nie do końca wiedział, dlaczego tak łatwo przystał na przykazanie Natashy, w tym momencie nie miał jednak czasu na rozwodzenie się nad własnymi reakcjami, dlatego próbując przywołać samego siebie do porządku, przywołał na twarz wyraz skupienia i sztywnym krokiem ruszył za agentką w kierunku metalowych drzwi, ewidentnie prowadzących do dalszych części budynku.

 

____

Natasha przez ostatnie lata swojego życia łudziła się, że Hydra zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi już dawno temu. Jak się okazało, nie mogła mylić się bardziej, a ostatnie wydarzenia z udziałem Zimowego Żołnierza tylko utwierdziły ją w przekonaniu, jak dziecinne i abstrakcyjne były to życzenia.

Dopiero teraz jednak, kiedy przemierzała zimne korytarze starego, pruskiego fortu gdzieś w centralnej Polsce, docierało do niej jak daleko i głęboko sięgają korzenie organizacji Johanna Schmidta. Agentka oczywiście miała świadomość, że Hydra nigdy nie była czymś małym i nieznaczącym, a jej prawdopodobni członkowie być może ciągle kryją się gdzieś w Ameryce Południowej, nie sądziła jednak, że to nazistowskie ścierwo nadal miejscami funkcjonowało w pełni sprawnie, a przy okazji czuło się tak pewnie na własnej pozycji, że porwało cholernego asgardzkiego boga.

Przy okazji też Romanoff czuła się trochę jak niańka, której pod opiekę został oddany Tony Stark. Fakt faktem sam wynalazca cały czas próbował zachowywać pokerową twarz i dzielnie podążał za nią bez choćby cienia sprzeciwu, chyba jednak właśnie to martwiło ją najbardziej. Tony, który nie wyraża swojego niezadowolenia co kilka minut albo nie narzeka jak pięciolatek w długiej samochodowej podróży, był wyraźnym powodem do zmartwień. Kobieta jednak po krótkim zestawieniu faktów, które miała na temat stanu mentalnego Starka, doszła do prostych wniosków, że powody a za razem opcje są trzy i przy okazji prawdopodobnie dzieją się równorzędnie, co tylko potęgowało ich destrukcyjny efekt.

Po pierwsze, Natasha doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, w jakim stanie znajduje się Tony po tym, jak Loki zniknął z wieży i zapewne przez cały czas przebywał właśnie w miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdowali. Kolejną sprawą, o której nie mogła zapomnieć, była cholerna teczka Howarda Starka, przez którą jego własny, jedyny i pierworodny syn nie mógł w spokoju zmrużyć oka w ostatnim czasie. Jako ostatnie, ale zdecydowanie nie najmniej ważne przyszło jej do głowy, że nieważne czego by nie mówić o Anthonym, wynalazca czuł się zagrożony niemal przez cały czas, a punktami trzymającymi go w poziomie były regularne wizyty w laboratorium i warsztacie, (wbrew pozorom) wlewanie w siebie chorych ilości alkoholu i cichy nadzór Virginii Potts, która od lat roztaczała nad Iron Manem swoje opiekuńcze skrzydła, bez których ten prawdopodobnie dawno byłby gdzieś poniżej szeroko pojętego dna.

____

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Loki dotarł do Zimowego Żołnierza zachowującego się niemal jak Hulk po przemianie i przyszpilając go do krzesła magicznymi więzami, próbował swoich najbardziej wysublimowanych metod perswazji tylko po to, żeby przekonać Barnes do współpracy. Ten jednak tylko gniewnie patrzył na niego spod swojej przydługiej grzywki przy tym co chwile podrygując niebezpiecznie (co trochę przerażało Lokiego, bo mimo wszystko nadal nie był do końca pewien w jakiej kondycji aktualnie jest) i Laufeyson zaczynał wątpić w powodzenie swojej misji bez wpływania magią na umysł Buckyego. Nagle jednak za jego plecami rozległo się stłumione ''Buck?" i książę Asgardu już wiedział, że oto Kapitan Ameryka przybył z odsieczą. Wpadnięcie akurat w tym momencie było aż nazbyt w stylu Stevea Rogersa, dlatego Loki niezbyt nad sobą panując, prychnął pod nosem obracając się na pięcie.

\- Och, Kapitanie, miło że wpadłeś, twój chłopak się niecierpliwił. - Laufeyson uznał, że skoro już wszystko dzieje się według schematu, on też może rzucić tekstem, którego wszyscy się po nim spodziewają. W odpowiedzi dostał jednak tylko kolejne gniewne warknięcie Barnesa, nadal bezskutecznie walczącego z siłą utrzymującą go w miejscu, oraz zmartwione spojrzenie Rogersa, teraz powoli zbliżającego się do Buckyego. Za Kapitanem w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się jeszcze dwie osoby, ale ich jestestwo nie bardzo obchodziło jotuna, dlatego zgrabnie postanowił udawać, że ani ich nie widzi ani go nie interesują. W związku z uzupełnieniem przybranego ignoranckiego sposobu bycia, bóg skierował swoje spojrzenie dokładnie na Rogersa i od razu przyszło mu na myśl, że Steve wygląda jakby oswajał dzikie zwierze, którego zachowań nie da się przewidzieć ani w żaden sposób kontrolować, ale można próbować do niego dotrzeć w odpowiedni sposób.

Powolne ruchy, niski tembr głosu, bez patrzenia w oczy.

Nie wyglądał też, jak gdyby robił to pierwszy raz. Przez ułamek sekundy Lokiemu zrobiło się nawet żal tej dwójki w najszczerszy z możliwych sposobów, zaraz jednak otrząsnął się z tego zadziwiająco ludzkiego uczucia zaraz wracając do swojej irytująco-niepotrzebnej gadki wytrenowanej przez wieki i prawdopodobnie nie przerwałby jej jeszcze całkiem długo, gdyby nie niepokojące szumienie, które nagle pojawiło mu się w głowie. Po krótkiej chwili dołączyły do niego też mroczki przed oczami, aż Loki musiał wycofać się pod najbliższą ścianę i kurczowo zacisnąć palce na stojącym przy niej regale, byleby tylko zachować resztki równowagi, którą tracił w zastraszającym tempie.

Ostatnim, co udało mu się zarejestrować kiedy powoli osuwał się na ziemię, było zmartwione spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Anthonyego Starka, który chyba coś do niego krzyczał, ale Loki nawet nie mógł być pewien, czy nie wyobraził sobie całej obecności mężczyzny czy też Człowiek z Żelaza jakimś niesamowitym zrządzeniem losu naprawdę pojawił się obok niego w tym niespodziewanym momencie.


	24. Real

Ostre światło żarówek jarzeniowych był pierwszym, co uderzyło w Lokiego, kiedy ten spróbował chociaż rozkleić ociężałe powieki.  
Jeśli szczerze postawił się w zaistniałej sytuacji - nie miał najmniejszego cholernego pojęcia co się stało w bazie Hydry.  
Wspomnienia urywały mu się w momencie, w którym jego królewskie cztery litery boleśnie uderzyły o trwardy beton, a potem była już tylko ciemność.  
Fakt faktem kojarzył, że gdzieś w okolicy pojawił zię Kapitan Ameryka, Bucky Barnes był przyszpilony do krzesła (i prawdopodobnie został uwolniony w momencie, w którym stracił przytomność), a przy okazji wydawało mu się, że Anthony przyszedł po niego jako uosobienie wybawienia, zesłanego mu przez przeznaczenie albo opatrzność.

\- Rogasiu? - Tok myślowy Laufeysona został przerwany przez szorstki głos, za którym tak tęsknił w ostatnim czasie. Zaryzykował przy okazji kolejną próbę otwarcia oczu, i tym razem poszło mu zdecydowanie lepiej, pomimo że nadal musiał mrużyć powieki w starciu ze światłem i chyba Stark musiał zauważyć jego problem, bo zaraz w eterze rozległo się; - Jarvis, przygaś światło jeśli łaska.

Loki nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmieszku cisnącego się na usta po usłyszeniu Anthonego w pełnej krasie po tym wszystkim co go spotkało. Przy okazji też uderzyła go myśl, że skoro w otoczeniu jest Jarvis, na pewno nie są już w bunkrze, a wysoce prawdopodobne było wręcz, że znowu znajdował się w Stark Tower, swoim przymusowym domu przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
Wbrew woli westchnął z ulgą i w końcu spojrzał na Starka.  
Mężczyzna nie zmienił się wiele od ich ostatniego spotkania, chociaż Lokiemu wydało się, że na skroniach pojawiło mu się troche więcej siwizny, a zmarszczki wokół oczu nieznacznie pogłębiły.  
Kiedy jednak skonfrontował te drobne uszczerbki w wyglądzie Anthonyego z tym, jak ciepłym i zmartwionym wzrokiem na niego patrzył, wszystkie niedoskonałości jakby zniknęły. Obrazu dopełniło jeszcze ciche pytanie, o dużo szerszym znaczeniu, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać;

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Odpowiedział szczerze głosem zachrypniętym od nieużywania. A potem pod wpływem nietypowego impulsu dodał; - Po prostu mnie przytul.

I Tony tak też zrobił, nachylając się do niego i delikatnie przyciągając do siebie, jakby bał się, że każdy nieostrożny ruch może zrobić mu krzywdę albo sprawić ból. Prawdę mówiąc niezbyt rozmijało się to z prawdą, ale Stark nie mógł zobaczyć mimowolnie boleśnie wygiętych warg Psotnika.

\--------  
Jak się jednak okazało, pomimo poważnego osłabienia i wycieńczenia, Lokiemu fizycznie nic nie było, a jego stan był nawet bardziej niż stabilny.  
(Nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o kondycji mentalnej boga, tym jednak Anthony obiecał zająć się później.) Wraz z magią do Laufeysona wróciły też zdolności samoleczenia, dlatego już po kilku godzinach zmuszony przez Natashę do owinięcia się różowym kocem i przyjęcia parującego kubka, siedział w salonie wspólnym Avengersów zupełnie jakby porwanie nie miało miejsca.  
Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, żeby ktokolwiek chciał rozpocząć temat tego, co się stało, dlatego Loki niepewnie rozglądając się po salonie spokojnie zaczął od pytania, które wydało mu się całkiem proste, a odpowiedź nieskomplikowana.

\- Ile czasu spałem? - Słowa jednak zawisły w powietrzu, aż w końcu melodyjny głos Natashy przeciął ciszę jak nóż.

\- Trzy tygodnie. - Zobaczyła jednak jego uniesione w wyrazie zdziwienia brwi i kontynuowała; - Szczerze? Sądziliśmy, że już się nie obudzisz, ale po dwóch dniach nagle wpadł tu Thor przy okazji tłukąc czrery okna w salonie i oznajmił, że natychmiast musi się z tobą zobaczyć. Potem zamknął się z tobą w pokoju i zabronił komukolwiek wchodzić, a kiedy wyszedł po prawie godzinie, w końcu przestał wyglądać jakby chciał nas wszystkich zamordować i oznajmił, że przeżyjesz, ale mamy dać ci "tyle czasu ile będzie trzeba". A potem poetycko zarzucił włosami i peleryną i znowu zniknął. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie - nie widzieliśmy go od tamtego czasu. - Na jej wywód skinął tylko głową, po kolei przyswajając informacje i ważąc w głowie, które z pytań zadać jako następne, w końcu jednak zdecydował się na jedno z nich i znowu się odezwał.

\- Co z Barnesem?

\- Lepiej. - Lakonicznie odpowiedział mu Tony, domyślając się jednak, że aż tak zwięzła odpowiedź nie jest tym, czego oczekuje Laufeyson, bez większego namawiania zdecydował się kontynuować. - Kiedy twoje czary mary przestały działać, Bucky zaczął rzucać się jak zwierze zapędzone w róg, ale na nasze szczęście był niemal tak osłabiony jak ty, dlatego Steveowi, Samowi i Clintowi udało się go ogłuszyć. Teraz siedzi w opancerzonym pokoju, a Cap próbuje przeprowadzać na nim ponowne procesy socjalizacyjne i wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, idzie mu całkiem nieźle, a Barnes powoli zaczyna nawet prowadzić z nim spokojne rozmowy na ludzkim poziomie. Nie oszukujemy się jednak, mocno mu tam dokopali i prawdopodobnie troche to potrwa, zanim zdołamy go uspokoić na tyle, żeby puścić go samopas po mieście.

Siedzieli w salonie jeszcze dobre kilka godzin, a Loki zadawał pytanie po pytaniu, ze szczegółami wydobywając z obecnych w salonie Tonyego, Natashy i troche mniej aktywnego w konwersacji Clinta informacje o wszystkich dostępnych detalach i szczegółach.  
Dowiedział się między innymi, że jego główny oprawca i wszyscy jego podwładni aktualnie przechodzą niezbyt przyjemny proces przesłuchiwania prowadzony przez agentów Nicka Furyego. Inni jego ludzie przeszukali też bazę Hydry, a dzięki znalezionym tam planom i mapom, byli w stanie chociaż w przybliżeniu określić położenie pozostałych aktywnych siedzib organizacji. Oczywistym był też fakt, że na tą chwilę, dopinali wszystkie operacje na ostatni guzik, a ich wykonanie było kwestią dosłownie kilku dni.  
Pod koniec tego ich dziwnego posiedzenia Tony poprosił Jarvisa o zawołanie doktora Bannera do salonu, aby tamten wyjaśnił Lokiemu czego już udało mu się dowiedzieć odnośnie wstrzykiwanych bogu chemikaliów. Fakt faktem, nie było tego jakoś bardzo wiele, ale doktor już ustalił na które obszary mózgu oddziaływały toksyny i był coraz bliżej ustalenia składu substancji.  
Gdyby Laufeyson powiedział, że nie nurtuje go, czym śmiertelnicy zdołali go powalić i ogłuszyć, byłby wierutnym kłamcą, a za takiego zdecydowanie nie chciał uchodzić pomimo powszechnej opinii krążącej po świecie.

Kiedy za oknem słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, a Loki poczuł, że dociera do niego zmęczenie i ewidentnie nadal nie jest w pełni sił, podziękował rudowłosej agentce i Hawkeyeowi za informacje, a potem powolnym krokiem czekając aż Anthony do niego dołączy skierował się do drzwi.  
Nie udało mu się jednak dotrzeć do miejsca przeznaczenia, bo po drodze został zamknięty w niedźwiedzim uścisku i nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać, kto przybył, kiedy usłyszał gromkie;

\- Witaj, bracie mój!

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie w trakcie, które tak samo jak bloodflood przenoszę tu z wattpada.   
> Indżoj.


End file.
